


How Beautiful, We Are

by qelsum, salju (qelsum)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anxiety, Drunken Advances, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Other: See Story Notes, mentions of bullying, mild anxiety attack
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelsum/pseuds/qelsum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelsum/pseuds/salju
Summary: Sejun dan Seungsik bertemu lagi di usia 29 tahun, ketika surat yang ditulis mendiang sahabat mereka muncul ke permukaan.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  NW009 - A dan B, teman sejak kecil yang udah lama nggak pernah sapaan karena perkara sepele dipaksa berinteraksi lagi puluhan tahun kemudian karena surat dari masa lalu yang dikirimkan oleh teman mereka yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam.
> 
>  **CW/TW** for: mentions of death (this fic revolves around the topic of death so if it potentially triggers you please refrain from reading), implied car accident, implied homophobia, implied mental illness (anxiety disorder), mentions of bullying/school violence, mild anxiety attack, drunken advances
> 
>  **A/N** :  
> dear prompter, when i saw your prompt, i fell in love with it right away and imagined a heart-wrenching story about three best friends. i finished the plot really quickly, but got surprised because while i was working on the fic, it really seemed to have a heart of his own. it felt like these three came alive and wanted to tell their own feelings and experiences. so i had to scrap a lot of scenes and make adjustments, so that i could do justice to their voices.
> 
> however, in the end, because of limitations in both time and skills, i think i failed to relay that story in the way it deserved, so i'm really sorry for that. i hope that regardless of this fic's shortcomings, it can still give you joy that it gave me. and i do hope you could fall in love with these three, just the way i did ♡
> 
> happy reading!

_Hai, Seungsik. Apa kabar? Masih ingat aku? Ini Minha, sahabat lamamu._

_Shin Minha, kalau kamu lupa._

_Kalau kamu masih nggak ingat, mungkin kamu bakal ingat nama ini. Im Sejun. Kamu pasti ingat dia, kan?_

_Dulu, kita bertiga punya cerita._

* * *

“Udah kuduga kamu ada di sini, Sejun.”

Sejun boleh jadi berbaring dan menutup mata, tapi bukan berarti ia sedang tertidur atau baru bangun dari lelap ketika kalimat itu teregister di telinganya. Meski kalau ditanya ia juga tidak akan bisa memutuskan apakah tadi pikirannya kosong atau justru bergerak 25 topik per milisekon, karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Mungkin karena Sejun terlalu sibuk meresapi energi kamar yang bukan miliknya ini. Kamar berdinding pink yang tak bertuan lagi.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Sejun mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke arah pintu, sudah tahu siapa yang akan ia temukan di sana. Yuna tengah berkacak pinggang di sisi kasur, ekspresi bosan yang tak lekang oleh usia menempel di wajahnya saat tatapannya beradu dengan Sejun.

“Yuna.”

Gadis yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun dengan Sejun itu tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas dan merogoh tas tangannya yang, kalau menilik dari ukurannya, hanya muat untuk hp dan dompet. Sejun mengamati semua gerak-geriknya dalam diam. Sudah lama tidak melihat Yuna, yang terlintas di benak Sejun adalah betapa femininnya gaya Yuna sekarang. Ia mulai memakai make up dan baju terusan dan tas tangan imut—semua hal yang selalu diklaim Yuna sebagai hal-hal yang bodoh dan tidak praktis sampai tiga tahun lalu. 

Sejun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Lagi pula, segala tudingan soal transformasi pada akhirnya akan memantul di Sejun sendiri, dimulai dari cincin baru yang menggantung di bibir bawahnya. Mama Yuna cukup syok saat menyambutnya di pintu depan tadi.

“Kamu datang untuk ini?”

Yuna menyodorkan sebuah smartphone berukuran mini yang terlihat dimakan usia. Model yang sempat trendi dan paling prestise pada masanya tapi sekarang hanya bisa dijual seperempat harga—pada akhirnya hanya menunjukkan betapa cepat dunia melupa dan berpindah hati. _Like phone, like owner._ Sejun hanya mengangguk, mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Yuna. Dengan lihai dimasukkannya deretan angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala dan ponsel yang terkunci itu berhasil dibuka. 

Ia bisa merasakan berat tatapan Yuna selama melakukan semua itu, tapi Sejun tidak menghiraukannya. 

“Bawa pulang aja.”

Ucapan Yuna dan bunyi ‘klik’ magnet tas tangannya memecah keheningan yang sejenak menyelimuti. Sejun mengangkat kepala, lalu sebelah alisnya. “Tumben?”

Perempuan di depannya mengangkat bahu. “Aku udah cukup melihat-lihat. Oh, ya. Sabtu nanti mau nebeng kami ke makam?”

Sejun terdiam sejenak, menimbang opsinya. Jari-jarinya sibuk menyalakan dan mematikan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

“Mama kangen kamu, katanya.”

“Baru aja aku ngobrol sama Mama di bawah.”

“Kamu tau persis maksudku, Sejun.”

Jeda singkat. Ketegangan yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik permukaan mulai menampakkan cengkeramannya di postur Sejun, sebelum pelan-pelan undur lagi seperti ombak dari pesisir.

“...aku mau ketemu Minha sendiri aja, kalau Mama nggak keberatan,” jawab Sejun akhirnya. Nadanya ringan, terkontrol. Yuna menatapnya lama dan Sejun menawarkan cengiran lebar yang membuat lesung pipinya muncul. Adik semata wayang mendiang kekasihnya itu punya kebiasaan menelisik lewat mata dan meski Sejun tidak terganggu, ia juga tidak pernah membiarkan Yuna melihat terlalu jauh, kalau-kalau anak itu menemukan sesuatu yang bukan haknya.

“Oke, kalau itu maumu. Aku balik ke kamarku.”

Sepeninggal Yuna, Sejun menyalakan lagi ponsel di tangannya. Selfie Minha dan dirinya memenuhi layar. Tidak terasa sudah mau tiga tahun, tapi di saat yang sama _terlalu_ berasa—sebuah paradoks yang sudah tidak lagi ia coba masukkan di akal. Kematian dan waktu adalah dua hal yang tidak sejalan, itu satu dari banyak hal yang Sejun pelajari sejak kecelakaan yang membunuh Minha. 

Jarinya sudah mengarah ke arah ikon galeri ketika ia mengurungkan niatnya. Membongkar isi ponsel Minha di kamar Minha membuatnya tidak nyaman, seolah ia tengah diperhatikan. Sejun menjejal gawai itu ke saku celananya dan pulang setelah menawarkan janji untuk lebih sering mampir kepada ibu dua bersaudari di lantai bawah ketika wanita itu berusaha menahan kepergiannya.

_“Pembohong.”_

Terbayang-bayang suara Minha selama perjalanan menuju rumah, kata yang kebetulan paling sering diucapkan gadis itu ketika mereka masih berpacaran, kata yang pernah diucapkan dalam nada bercanda, malu, hingga _menggigit._ Terakhir kali Sejun mendengarnya, kata itu ditujukan padanya dalam versi yang ketiga. Mata Minha yang basah oleh air mata melintas di benaknya dan Sejun menaikkan volume podcast yang tengah berputar agar suara-suara tawa dan banyolan orang-orang asing saja yang memenuhi spasi di mobilnya ketimbang memori yang tak semanis perempuannya.

Foto demi foto demi foto.

Sejun sudah menggulir galeri Minha dari ujung hingga ujung, sesekali berhenti dan menekan beberapa gambar yang ingin ia perhatikan lebih lama. Isinya beragam mulai dari foto Minha sendiri, foto pemandangan, hingga screenshot kata-kata mutiara atau bukti transfer—tapi yang paling banyak masih foto-foto Sejun yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah fakta yang tak pernah absen meremas hati Sejun tiap ia diingatkan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya ia membawa pulang ponsel itu. Sejak kematian Minha, Sejun sudah terlalu sering menenggelamkan diri di galeri mendiang pacarnya demi mengais secarik kenangan yang bisa didapat dari sana atau mungkin untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya—hingga sampai pada titik di mana ia bisa saja menamai satu-satu foto yang ada di sana. Namun, entah mengapa, hari itu Sejun merasa _harus_ memegang dan berlama-lama dengan barang peninggalan perempuan itu. Mungkin karena Februari bulan kematian Minha, dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi menjelang peringatannya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat di galeri, jari Sejun bergerak ke arah notes. Ia hampir tidak pernah mengutak-atik bagian itu. Pernah sekali ia mengintip sekilas, dan dari judul-judulnya, isinya kebanyakan daftar buku yang hendak dibaca, daftar belanjaan, dan to-do-list Minha semasa hidup. Itulah mengapa biasanya Sejun tidak tertarik untuk mengecek isinya lebih jauh. Mengetahui Minha sempat punya rencana untuk hari esok meninggalkan jejak pahit di indra perasanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, hari itu Sejun seakan dipimpin nalurinya. Jadilah ia membuka aplikasi itu dan memindai isinya. Dari judul paling atas saja yang terbaca adalah sesuatu yang sepertinya judul buku. _The Captain’s Verses._ Di bawahnya ada tanggal dari tiga tahun lalu yang Sejun terka isinya hal-hal yang harus dilakukan atau dibeli hari itu, kemudian ada pula yang dilabeli “movies to watch”. Semua sesuai prediksinya.

Sejun iseng menekan note yang teratas. 

Dan dengan satu gerakan sederhana, semua tak lagi sesuai prediksinya. Sejun gagal untuk memercayai kedua matanya akan apa yang ia lihat di dalam sana. Karena, bukannya sekadar judul buku yang hendak dibaca, layar itu justru memuat nama yang tidak ia sangka akan muncul lagi di hadapannya setelah menghilang nyaris dua puluh tahun. 

Sejun tidak berkedip, menelaah isi note di monitor kecil yang balik menatapnya dengan intensitas setara.

[ _The Captain’s Verses_

_page 77_

_jangan lupa cari alamat seungsik dan kirim ke dia._ ]

  
  


[ _he deserves as much._ ]

* * *

Sebelum menjadi duo Sejun dan Minha dan jauh sebelum ada makna romantik di hubungan keduanya, residen yang sudah lama menetap di komplek perumahan itu pasti tahu kalau dulu mereka adalah sebuah trio. 

Tiga bocah itu bahkan punya nama panggilan di sekitar sana. _Triple S:_ Sejun, Seungsik dan Shin Minha. Singkatannya maksa, memang, tapi Minha ngotot. Ia menolak jadi anomali di antara mereka bertiga. Anak itu sudah cukup kesal karena rumahnya berada di blok berbeda dengan Sejun dan Seungsik yang tepat bersebelahan, selain fakta bahwa ia perempuan sendiri.

Mereka melakukan hampir semua hal bertiga dari hari-hari popok sampai setidaknya kelas 4 SD. Bersepeda ke sekolah, bertukar bekal di rooftop saat istirahat, bersepeda pulang ke rumah salah satu dari mereka (rumah Sejun paling sering jadi tujuan) dan menghabiskan petang mengerjakan PR lalu menonton TV atau membaca komik sambil menghabiskan jatah camilan. Bahkan saat Sejun dan Seungsik mulai tertarik dengan olahraga dan ikut ekskul basket putra di kelas tiga, Minha mendaftar ekskul basket putri meski hampir tidak pernah menyentuh bola sebelumnya hanya supaya ia bisa ikut main dengan dua temannya di lapangan komplek tiap akhir pekan, bukan hanya menjadi penonton di pinggiran sekaligus penjaga botol-botol minum mereka.

Seungsik—putra tunggal keluarga Kang—memegang peran sebagai anak teladan di antara Sejun si pencari masalah dan lidah tajam Minha si _Ice Princess_. Ia yang menengahi pertengkaran keduanya, ia juga yang seringkali menjadi perwakilan (tumbal) mereka bertiga untuk meminta maaf atas keonaran yang sebenarnya bukan idenya. Biarpun Sejun dan Minha cukup protektif dengan kelompok kecil mereka dan tidak segampang itu mengizinkan orang lain masuk, Seungsik tetap ramah pada anak-anak yang mau bergabung dengan mereka di jam istirahat atau sesi basket sore. Seakan belum cukup, tubuh Seungsik yang paling tinggi dan prestasi akademisnya gemilang. Mama Sejun dan Mama Minha kerap mengeluhkan nilai anak-anak mereka yang kemudian disusul dengan menanyakan apa rahasia belajar putra semata wayangnya Mama Seungsik.

Sejun ingat ia pernah sangat akrab dengan Seungsik—orang-orang dewasa di komplek berkata mereka seakan menempel di pinggang. Itu, menurutnya, tidak terlalu jauh dari kenyataan. Fakta ini tidak pernah dikatakannya, tapi dulu Sejun lebih menyukai Seungsik daripada Minha. Awalnya karena Mama Seungsik yang suka menitipkan anaknya di rumah keluarga Im tiap ia harus lembur. Lama kelamaan, terlintas di benak Sejun kalau bermain berdua saja ternyata tak kalah menyenangkan. Mereka bisa membicarakan hal-hal yang dianggap teman perempuan mereka membosankan, seperti _Naruto_ dan koleksi _Hot Wheels_. Atau menggambar, sebab keduanya berbagi kecintaan untuk goresan warna di atas kertas dan tangan-tangan yang belepotan krayon. 

Sejun lalu mulai mengusahakan agar bisa bermain bersama tetangganya itu tanpa keberadaan Minha. Diam-diam, tentunya. Seungsik dengan hati malaikatnya seringkali merasa bersalah di malam-malam ia main ke rumah Sejun tanpa sepengetahuan Minha, tapi tidak terlalu sulit untuk meyakinkannya. Sejun dari dulu persuasif dan ia berhasil membujuk Seungsik setelah berjanji kalau itu akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

_“Minha juga nggak akan dibolehin main ke sini jam segini, Sik! Apalagi nginep. Kalau kita, ‘kan, emang tinggal sebelahan dan sama-sama cowok. Udah, tenang aja. Nggak usah bilang-bilang, biar dia nggak ngambek.”_

Dan Seungsik selalu menurut. Mereka lalu akan lupa semua tentang pakta tidak tertulis pertemanan mereka dan terjaga sampai larut malam mengobrol tentang apa saja, suara dipelankan dan telinga ditajamkan untuk tanda-tanda langkah kaki yang mendekat agar tidak tertangkap patroli mendadak Mama Sejun. Di dalam kegelapan kamar, raut jenaka Seungsik yang menengok kepadanya dari kasur bawah digores sinar bulan, dan Sejun akan membalas dengan senyuman lebar yang menyenggol ceruk di pipinya. Kemudian esoknya mereka akan bersandiwara di depan sahabat perempuan mereka, semua inside joke dari malam sebelumnya dijaga agar tidak lolos dari mulut masing-masing, dua pasang mata bertukar pandang penuh arti ketika Minha tidak melihat. Seolah berkata, _ingat, ya, ini rahasia kita berdua._

Saat-saat itu, Sejun selalu berpikir kalau sentimennya terbalas dan diam-diam ia adalah favorit Seungsik juga.

  
  
  


Di semester genap kelas empat, Sejun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Meski sadar akan favoritismenya terhadap Seungsik, Sejun tidak pernah sampai membenci Minha atau berharap perempuan itu bukan bagian dari lingkaran kecil mereka. Shin Minha tetap salah satu sahabat terbaik Sejun—dengan tingkat kedekatan mereka bahkan tidak berlebihan untuk menggolongkan Minha sebagai ‘keluarga’ ketimbang teman. Namun bagai petir di siang bolong, suatu hari Sejun terbangun dan menemukan bibit-bibit dengki di hatinya ketika melihat Minha menempel pada Seungsik.

Ia tahu perasaan itu tidak masuk akal, karena tentu saja Minha punya semua alasan di dunia untuk menempel pada Seungsik—mereka bersahabat. Seungsik selalu mengalah pada tiap mau Minha, lengkap dengan senyum hangat dan tangan yang tidak pernah lupa untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Minha lembut, jadi tentu saja perempuan itu akan merasa nyaman dan bergantung pada Seungsik. Malah sebenarnya Sejunlah yang lebih sering ditempeli Minha sampai ia pernah risih (waktu ia mengeluhkan soal itu pada Seungsik, katanya wajar saja karena Sejun mood maker grup kecil mereka. Poros Triple S).

Mereka _selalu_ melakukan semuanya bertiga, ‘kan? Lantas mengapa tiba-tiba Sejun menginginkan Seungsik untuk dirinya sendiri?

Asal timbulnya perasaan itu adalah anak-anak laki-laki di kelas yang selalu membicarakan Minha, mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti bagaimana Minhalah perempuan tercantik di kelas atau bahkan di sekolah dan Sejun serta Seungsik begitu beruntung karena punya hubungan erat dengan anak secantik itu. Karena, cowok mana yang tidak senang bisa dekat dengan Shin Minha? Percakapan itu bagai gegar budaya untuk Sejun karena ia tidak pernah melihat Minha dengan lensa begitu. Seungsik, di lain pihak, hanya tertawa sopan mendengar cetusan kawan-kawannya, tapi dahi Sejun mengerut tidak suka membayangkan Seungsik dalam hati juga sepakat dengan mereka.

“Sik, memangnya Minha secakep itu, apa?” Sejun bertanya suatu malam ketika mereka hendak mencoba beberapa game di PS2 yang baru dibelikan Ayah, kabel joystick dan bungkus keripik kentang bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

“Hm?” Seungsik yang baru memasukkan disc ke konsol menengok ke belakang dan mengerjap. Sejun tidak mengulang pertanyaannya, hanya menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. Mata Seungsik bergeser ke langit-langit, berpikir sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk. “Iya, sih, menurutku…?”

“Di mana cantiknya, dah,” gerutu Sejun. Seungsik tertawa, menghempaskan badannya kembali ke spasi di sebelah Sejun hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Untuk sebuah alasan yang dirinya sendiri tidak ketahui, Sejun merasa terlalu siaga akan kontak sederhana itu.

“Kamu terlalu terbiasa ngeliat Minha, sih, makanya nggak ngerasa.”

 _Lah, terus kamu…?_ Begitu batin Sejun, tapi perhatiannya lalu dicuri menu utama game yang terpampang di layar beserta BGM-nya yang tak sengaja terpasang terlalu kencang, dan tak lama kemudian fokus Sejun berubah menjadi mengalahkan Seungsik dalam duel virtual, segala tentang diskusi mereka sebelumnya dibuang bersama remahan keripik yang tercecer di lantai. 

Kegusaran Sejun baru dipancing lagi oleh pertanyaan Minha di salah satu Kamis sore di mana Seungsik harus mengikuti les matematika yang otomatis membuat mereka pulang berdua saja. Atas dorongan (paksaan) ibunya, Minha mulai bergaul dengan anak-anak perempuan lain. Awalnya tidak ada masalah—meski awalnya canggung dan memancing sisi moody-nya, Minha mulai bisa bergabung dengan obrolan mereka dan ia jadi tidak selalu mengintil Sejun dan Seungsik selama jam sekolah—tapi hari itu Minha kembali cemberut dan uring-uringan selama perjalanan pulang.

Sejun diam saja, tak ada niatan untuk bertanya atau membujuk. Dia, ‘kan, bukan Seungsik.

“Aku nggak mau main sama anak-anak cewek lagi!” cetus Minha tiba-tiba kala sepeda mereka mulai memasuki area komplek. Sepertinya dia gerah sendiri dengan minimnya respon dari laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sejun menoleh singkat sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada jalan. “Kenapa emang?” tanyanya ogah-ogahan. 

Sekarang justru Minha yang diam. Cemberutnya semakin dalam. “A-abisnya… mereka selalu nanya siapa yang Sejunie suka...”

“Ya bilang aja aku nggak suka siapa-siapa?? Ribet banget, deh.”

Bukannya terhibur dengan jawaban itu, Minha justru menghentikan sepedanya, membuat Sejun mau tak mau ikut berhenti dan menepi, alisnya terangkat heran. Minha menatapnya dengan frustrasi, pipinya merah entah oleh emosi atau terik matahari yang menontoni argumen mereka dengan popcorn di tangan.

“Bukan itu masalahnya, Sejun!! Dasar anak cowok, nggak peka!” 

Keduanya saling memandang. Minha dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan Sejun yang terkejut diteriaki begitu untuk kesalahan yang ia bahkan tidak tahu apa. Mendecih kesal, Minha mempererat pegangannya di stang dan mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat, meninggalkan Sejun yang melongo dalam jejak debu yang ditinggalkannya. 

Sejun menggaruk-garuk kepala.

“...Dasar anak perempuan.”

Kesannya seperti pertengkaran remeh (mereka berbaikan dalam hitungan hari), tapi perkataan Minha mengganggu Sejun lama setelahnya. _Suka…?_ Sejun tahu sedikit soal suka-sukaan sebab memang perkara siapa suka siapa menjadi topik paling panas di kalangan anak-anak seangkatannya, tapi dia tidak terlalu mengerti rincian dari perasaan itu. Kakak-kakak sepupunya yang kebanyakan perempuan mendekut dan mencubiti pipinya saat ia bertanya di pertemuan keluarga, bersahut-sahutan dalam simfoni _“awww”_ dan _“Sejunie udah besar ya, sekaraaang!”_ , yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Anak-anak cowok di kelas hanya akan menertawakan dan membesar-besarkan perkataannya. Bertanya pada orang tuanya terlalu memalukan.

Opsi terakhir hanya tetangga sebelah.

(Yang mana cukup aneh, karena Seungsik selalu menjadi opsi pertama Sejun, tapi untuk perkara ini ia agak enggan menanyakan pendapat Seungsik.) 

Jadilah kali berikutnya Seungsik menginap di rumah, setelah berbagai pertimbangan, Sejun yang berbaring menatap jendela berbalik dan melongokkan kepalanya ke kasur bawah. Seungsik sudah menutup mata meski lampu belum dimatikan, meski biasanya ia tipe yang tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan lampu menyala. 

Memang di antara mereka berdua, Seungsik selalu menjadi yang tertidur duluan. Kadang ia bahkan terlelap di tengah-tengah cerita Sejun, yang membuat Sejun gemas dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh anak malang itu sampai bangun. Tapi tidak dengan malam itu. Malam itu Sejun berucap lirih, seolah sengaja agar Seungsik tidak terbangun.

“Sik. Seungsik. Udah tidur?”

Kontra dengan harapan Sejun, Seungsik membuka matanya tanpa banyak resistensi. 

“Belum. Kenapa?” bisiknya balik.

Jari-jari Sejun meremas seprai di bawahnya. “Kamu… kamu ada orang yang disuka?”

Bahkan dalam pencahayaan yang redup, Sejun bisa melihatnya. Merah yang seketika merebak di wajah Seungsik. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah disaksikan Sejun sebelumnya. Mencengangkan, sampai ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut itu.

“K-kenapa mendadak tanya itu?”

“Jawab aja.”

Seungsik terdiam. Sejun menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Kentara sekali bagaimana Seungsik menghindari matanya ketika akhirnya ia menjawab, “...nggak ada.”

Seharusnya tiga silabel itu membuatnya lega. Seharusnya ia tertawa karena, _‘kan, bukan aku yang aneh._ Namun, kepala Sejun malah jadi kosong melompong. Semua komentar lanjutan yang sudah disiapkannya seketika terlupakan. Jantungnya berpalpitasi dan yang keluar dari mulut Sejun malah: _“siapa?”_

“Aku kan udah bilang nggak a—”

“Bohong. Mukamu merah semua.”

Untuk sepersekian detik mata Seungsik membola, tapi ia buru-buru mengatur ekspresinya agar kembali tenang. Seungsik lalu memalingkan wajahnya tanda ia enggan menjawab. Degup jantung Sejun makin keras di telinganya. Di bayangannya, di dalam ruangan yang nyaris senyap itu, degup jantung Seungsik sama saja kasusnya.

“Minha, ya?” desak Sejun ketika jawaban Seungsik tak kunjung terdengar. Seungsik mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. “Bukan. Bukan Minha.”

Ketegangan di bahu Sejun mengendur. Sedikit. “Kalau gitu, siapa?”

“Dibilangin nggak ada.”

Sejun masih kukuh kalau Seungsik sedang membohonginya, tapi tampaknya putusan Seungsik untuk tidak memberitahunya sudah absolut. Sejun mengernyitkan dahi dan mendecak. Ia kesal, namun ia memutuskan menanggalkan topik itu dan kembali berbaring. Soalnya, marah karena Seungsik tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang dia sukai rasanya sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan Sejun tidak mau Seungsik menganggapnya demikian. “Kamu nggak pernah nyimpen rahasia dari aku sebelumnya,” rengut Sejun.

Kali ini, yang terdengar dari kasur bawah adalah kekehan, diikuti dengan apa yang Sejun tebak sebagai suara gerakan Seungsik yang sibuk menyamankan posisinya di dalam selimut.

“Siapa bilang? Banyak, kok. Kamu aja yang nggak tahu.” 

Tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya, Sejun tahu bibir Seungsik sedang melengkungkan senyum jenaka. 

“Dasar Sejunie.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Semua buku-buku Kakak ada di dalam kardus-kardus ini.”

Sejun berjongkok, membuka lapisan-lapisan selotip yang merekat sejumlah kardus yang baru saja ditunjuk Yuna. Mereka berada di gudang rumah keluarga Shin, tempat disimpannya banyak barang milik Minha yang orang tuanya tidak sampai hati untuk menyumbangkan atau menjual. Mama Yuna membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati Sejun di pintu depan, tidak menyangka ia akan kembali secepat itu—hanya selisih beberapa hari sejak Sejun terakhir datang untuk meminjam ponsel mendiang putri sulungnya. Dari gudang, Sejun bisa mendengar senandung bahagia Mama Yuna dan aroma ayam goreng favoritnya. Perempuan tengah baya itu berhasil mengantongi janji Sejun untuk makan malam di sana.

“Kamu cari buku apa, sih, Jun? Biar kubantu.”

Sejun menggeleng. “Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Bantu Mama, sana.”

 _“‘Kay._ Dirapihin lagi kalo udah. _I’ll call you when dinner’s ready._ ”

Seharusnya Sejun sudah dapat memprediksi hal ini, tapi buku koleksi Minha luar biasa banyaknya sampai ia pening duluan. Novel, self-help, hingga kumpulan puisi—berdebu dan beberapa sudah menguning kertasnya tapi semuanya meninggalkan kesan dibaca dan dicintai. Sejun sudah mencari tahu soal _The Captain’s Verses_ di internet sebelum datang kemari. Buku yang menjadi petunjuknya itu rupanya adalah buku puisi Pablo Neruda, nama yang sedikit familiar untuknya karena Minha dulu suka menenteng bermacam-macam buku oleh penulis yang sama di sela-sela perkuliahan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia menggali sampai ke dasar kardus dan menemukan buku yang ia cari-cari. Sampulnya yang sudah lecek memampangkan judul dan nama penulisnya bangga dan ketika Sejun mengangkat buku itu untuk menginspeksinya lebih lanjut, sebuah amplop yang masih tersegel meluncur dari sela-sela lamannya. 

Surat. 

Putih polos, tanpa keterangan apa pun di depan maupun belakang amplop—untungnya Sejun tahu kepada siapa surat ini dialamatkan, meski ia tidak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan Seungsik sejak bekas sahabatnya itu dikabarkan pindah ke luar negeri dulu sekali. Perihal itu bisa ia urus belakangan. Yang lebih menjadi misteri, mengapa Minha terkesan sangat terdesak untuk mengirimkan surat ini kepada Kang Seungsik? Bukankah mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari dua, tiga orang asing? Dari kalimat dalam note Minha, sepertinya konten surat di tangannya, apa pun itu, adalah sesuatu yang urgen untuk diketahui Seungsik.

Sejun bisa saja membuka dan membaca surat itu dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya saat itu juga, tapi nuraninya bersikeras untuk tidak melakukannya. Apa pun yang tertulis di dalam… pasti cukup personal sampai-sampai Minha mengunci perkara ini rapat-rapat darinya.

  
  
  


Sejun menghabiskan seantero malam mencari nama Kang Seungsik di mesin pencari dan semua platform media sosial. Ia menemukan Facebook Seungsik yang sudah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Ada foto-foto kelulusan dari sekolah menengah yang diambil bersama ibunya (diunggah sendiri, tidak ada yang di-tag, dan tidak ada yang menyukai), dan dari situ Sejun tahu kalau selama ini ternyata Seungsik menetap di Auckland.

Aneh, aneh sekali. Wajah Seungsik sama sekali tidak berubah, ia yakin benar ini Seungsik yang dengannya Sejun bertumbuh besar. Yang berbeda hanya gaya rambut Seungsik dan kacamata persegi yang nangkring di wajahnya—terlihat culun, tapi senyum lebarnya hangat seperti yang terakhir Sejun ingat. Namun tak peduli berapa persamaan yang berhasil Sejun deteksi, Seungsik di foto-foto ini terasa jauh. Sejun tidak mengenalnya.

Tidak ada jejak Seungsik di tempat lain dan Sejun memutuskan menyerah ketika matanya mulai terasa berat akibat lelah dan terlalu lama menengok layar. Surat misterius yang selama investigasinya ia curi-curi pandangi dipindahkannya ke laci kedua nakas. Besok Sejun akan mencoba lagi. Ia akan memastikan surat itu sampai ke tangan Seungsik entah bagaimana caranya, atau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya.

Demi Minha.

Dan mungkin, demi Seungsik juga.

  
  
  


Hari-hari berikutnya dilalui Sejun dengan menanyakan sejumlah teman-teman dari sekolah dasar yang masih menjalin silaturahmi dengannya tentang informasi kontak Seungsik. Rata-rata jawabannya sama: _“kalau kamu aja yang ke mana-mana berdua nggak tahu kabar Seungsik, gimana yang lain?”,_ dengan hati-hati menghindari menyebutkan nama sahabatnya yang satu lagi. Sejun juga mencoba menggali informasi dari orang tuanya dan Mama Yuna, tapi nihil. Rupanya segala kontak dengan keluarga Kang benar-benar putus semenjak kepindahan mendadak mereka 19 tahun silam.

“Coba tanya ke mutual di FB-nya,” cetus Chan, rekan satu dance crew yang Sejun berikan gambaran kabur soal situasinya di tengah waktu rehat kelas terbuka mingguan mereka. “Mereka seharusnya punya kontaknya, atau setidaknya kenal orang yang punya.”

“Dia nggak punya temen di FB.”

“Oh.” Chan meringis. “Temenmu ini menarik.”

Sejun mendecak kesal. Usahanya yang tidak membuahkan hasil memang membuatnya uring-uringan belakangan ini. Siapa sangka mencari orang di abad ke-21 bisa sesulit ini? Apa, sih, Seungsik ini, manusia gua? Sejun menenggak air minumnya sampai tandas dan mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, kasar, lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustrasi. Tanpa disadarinya, gestur singkat itu mengundang perhatian banyak peserta kelas yang terserak di berbagai sudut studio. Chan yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari dinding cermin studio memutar bola mata. Kadang dia gemas dengan Sejun yang bisa memikat anak gadis orang hanya dengan bernapas, tapi keras kepala mempertahankan status sendirinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, situasi ini sendiri terbilang cukup aneh. Jangankan perempuan, Chan bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sejun benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang sejak mereka berkenalan dua tahun silam. Karena itu, melihat Sejun mengejar-ngejar sosok misterius dari masa lalunya cukup mengejutkan untuk Chan. Sederhananya, _nggak Sejun banget._

Mendadak Chan menjentikkan jarinya.

“Orang yang kamu cari ini, cinta pertamamu, ya? Semacam lost love gitu? Makanya kamu berusaha mati-matian nemuin dia?” cerocosnya semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar. “Betul, pasti begitu. Nggak ada penjelasan lain.”

Jika penglihatan Chan tidak salah, bahu lebar Sejun sempat menegang sebelum laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mendenguskan tawa tidak percaya. 

“Kak.”

“Apa?”

“Kamu mendingan banting setir jadi penulis naskah web drama. Mereka biasanya suka, tuh, plot menye-menye kayak gitu.”

Chan dengan instan menggeplak kepala Sejun dan mulai menceramahinya untuk lebih sopan pada seniornya karena _aku lebih tua 142 hari dari kamu,_ _bayangin berapa porsi makanan yang udah kumakan selama itu_ , tapi Sejun hanya mengusap-usap area yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan si kolega dan menulikan telinganya. Chan tidak pernah mengenal Minha. Dia juga tidak tahu apa pun soal masa lalu Sejun—tidak mengherankan, karena hubungan mereka tidak berlanjut di luar studio dan panggung, jadi tidak mungkin dia tahu kalau Sejun dan romansa adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa lagi dipersatukan.

Chan tidak mungkin tahu kalau misi pribadi Sejun ini tidak didasari oleh perasaan cinta, pun loyalitas pada siapa juga. Untuk Sejun, tugasnya ini tidak lebih dari bentuk penebusan dosa. Mungkin itu jugalah alasan semesta memudahkan upayanya, karena mereka mendatangkan Seungsik dengan cara yang paling tak diduga. 

Sebelum Sejun menyadarinya, hari jadi kematian Minha tiba. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hitungan hari menuju peringatan perginya perempuan itu dari dunia selalu menjadi waktu yang paling ditakuti Sejun, dan seolah gemar menyiksanya, jarum-jarum jam bergulir ekstra lambat di bulan Februari. Tapi kali ini pikirannya disibukkan dengan misteri yang mengitari Kang Seungsik dan amplop di laci kedua nakas dan konsep waktu menjadi abstrak karena hari demi hari berlalu tanpa terasa dan tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun oleh alarm pengingat di pagi tanggal 14. 

Seperti biasa, jadwalnya hari itu adalah melayat Minha. Sejun mengenakan mantel hitamnya dan membuka laci, menatap benda di dalamnya ragu. Setelah beradu pandang cukup lama, diselipkannya amplop itu ke dalam tas dan berangkatlah ia ke stasiun. 

Keluarga Shin selalu datang ke makam pagi-pagi buta, sebuah tradisi yang ia ikuti di tahun pertama, jadi Sejun memprediksi punggung-punggung mereka yang sendu takkan terlihat ketika ia sampai di pekuburan sekitar pukul dua siang. Kendati dinginnya udara yang membuat pucuk hidungnya memerah, salju tidak turun deras; cuaca yang sempurna untuk sebuah reuni. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuket bunga mawar pink: bunga kesukaan Minha semasa hidup, sekaligus bunga yang paling menggambarkan gadis itu.

Salahkan Sejun yang sedikit tersesat dalam lamunannya sehingga ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda beberapa meter dari makam Minha. Ada orang di sana, berjongkok membelakanginya. Laki-laki dalam jaket padding hitam. Sejun mengernyitkan dahi. Biasanya sanak saudara maupun teman-teman Minha datang berkelompok, minimal dua sampai tiga orang. Tidak pernah sendiri. Siapa gerangan . . . ?

Sejun melangkah mendekat, degup jantungnya nyaring di telinganya.

Seolah merasakan presensinya, laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisinya sambil menepuk-nepuk lutut, diam sebentar, kemudian berbalik menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan buket di tangan Sejun mungkin akan terjun bebas jika ia tidak mencengkeramnya erat-erat. 

Di sana, di antara putihnya salju— di makam Shin Minha, berdiri mata rantai yang terhilang. Pemilik sebuah rahasia. Salah satu _S_ dari tiga. 

_Seungsik._

_Kang Seungsik._

Pria itu menelengkan kepala, heran dengan reaksi orang asing di seberangnya, sebelum potongan puzzle imajiner jatuh ke tempatnya masing-masing dan wajahnya berubah sama kagetnya. Seungsik membelalak dan mulutnya jatuh terbuka. Dengan nada tidak percaya ia berucap lirih.

“Sejun . . . ?”

Yang ditanya tetap setia dalam diamnya. Lekuk dan curam wajah Seungsik semakin jelas dengan tiap langkah yang diambil Sejun, hingga kakinya berhenti tepat di sebelah laki-laki itu. Berbeda dengan foto-foto di Facebook, Seungsik lebih kurus dan tidak memakai kacamata. Rambutnya dicat pirang stroberi. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Dari pandangan periferalnya, Sejun tahu kalau manik mata Seungsik tak pernah lepas dari sisi wajahnya. Menskrutininya. 

Ia tak mempercayai suaranya sendiri ketika ia berkata: “Sudah lama, ya, Seungsik.”

_Benar-benar cuaca yang sempurna untuk sebuah reuni._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Canggung rasanya tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan pertemuan tidak direncanakan itu, tapi setidaknya berada di permakaman mengecilkan desakan tak kasatmata untuk bertukar basa-basi sampah. Setelah mengakui keberadaan Seungsik, Sejun berjongkok, meletakkan buket di atas kuburan, dan membisikkan doa tanpa melayangkan sepatah kata lagi ke arah teman masa kecilnya. Namun ketika ia membuka mata, Seungsik ternyata belum meninggalkan sisinya.

Kepalanya menyuplai kalau Seungsik tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Ia terlalu santun untuk pergi tanpa pamit, setidak nyaman apa pun situasinya. 

Ironis, memang.

Dalam keheningan itu, Sejun bangkit dari posisinya. Bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Seungsik, membuat pria yang melamun memandangi nisan selama ia berdoa tadi menoleh ke arahnya, setengah menjengit, dan untuk pertama kalinya selama nyaris dua dasawarsa, Sejun melihat refleksinya di bola mata Kang Seungsik. Ia melihat wajahnya dan ia melihat wajah Seungsik. Rambut pirang bekas sahabatnya itu tampak lembut dan berkilauan.

Sejun tidak ingin menyentuhnya.

“Kamu punya waktu setelah ini?” tanyanya, membuat Seungsik mengerjap heran, meski akhirnya mengangguk juga. 

“Ya. Aku kosong. Ada apa?”

“Ada sesuatu yang mau aku sampaikan ke kamu. Ini soal Minha. _Penting._ ”

“ . . . Tentu. Tapi kamu nggak perlu buru-buru. Kamu baru aja tiba, kan?” Seungsik melirik ke pigura di mana foto Minha tersenyum cantik terpajang. 

“Urusanku di sini sudah selesai.” Jawaban Sejun singkat dan dingin. Melihat Seungsik di depannya membuat emosinya bergolak tak karuan dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang harus ia rasakan, atau bahkan mengidentifikasi apa yang _sedang_ ia rasakan. Mungkin “berburai” yang paling dekat—dan Sejun mencoba menata semua partikelnya menjadi gambar yang utuh, tapi tak padu. 

“Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan di tempat lain?” tawar Seungsik. Sejun belum terbiasa dengan suara yang keluar dari mulut itu, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. 

“Ikut aku.”

  
  
  


Sejun membawa Seungsik ke sebuah kafe beberapa blok dari komplek permakaman yang entah mengapa jauh lebih ramai dari biasa. Ini Sejun ketahui karena selama kurang dari setahun kafe tersebut dibuka, ia seringkali menjadikan tempat itu peristirahatannya setelah kembali dari makam Minha, atau persembunyiannya ketika ia sudah jauh-jauh datang tapi tidak berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengunjungi mendiang. Sejun melangkah ke kasir—Seungsik mengekor sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya—dan mendenguskan tawa melihat wajah kelelahan laki-laki dengan seragam di baliknya.

“Hei, Sub. Mukamu kayak mau mati.”

Dengan ekspresi bunuh-saja-aku-sekarang, laki-laki dengan name tag bertuliskan “Subin” di belakang kasir menjawab kalau ia memang merasa seperti mau mati dan menjelaskan bahwa sedang ada promo hari kasih sayang (cheesecake gratis!) untuk para pasangan, membuat Sejun mengedarkan pandangannya dan memaki dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa benar saja, hampir semua yang berada dalam kafe itu adalah pasangan-pasangan dimabuk cinta. Sejun memijat pelipisnya, membuat Seungsik melongokkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Sejun, khawatir.

“ _Is something wrong?_ ” tanyanya. 

Mata Subin refleks berpindah ke Seungsik, kemudian melirik Sejun, lalu kembali lagi ke Seungsik. Kembali ke Sejun. Dengan upaya berbisik yang menyedihkan (karena suaranya tetap terdengar jelas tanpa ia perlu mencondongkan mulutnya ke telinga Sejun), Subin bertanya tanpa dosa, “pacar barumu?”

Seketika wajah Sejun mewarna. “BUKAN.” Ia berdeham dan melirik ke arah Seungsik yang hanya mengerjap balik sebelum melotot ke Subin. “Bukan.”

Subin mengangkat bahu. “Padahal kalau benar pacarmu, bisa dapet gratisan. Sayang banget, kuenya.” Ia lalu menatap Seungsik dan tersenyum sekilas. “Kakaknya, juga.” 

Subin harus berterima kasih kepada mesin kasirnya karena hanya itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari tempelengan Sejun. Pada akhirnya, mereka memesan minuman (tanpa kue gratis) dan berhasil mendapatkan meja di pojok setelah pasangan yang sebelumnya mendudukinya (yang pesanannya tampak sudah lama tandas dan hanya sibuk bermesraan) buru-buru pergi setelah ditatap sinis oleh Sejun dari sisi counter sambil menyesap minumannya. Tindakannya itu membuat Seungsik meringis. Rona merah muda yang terbit di kedua pipinya mengingatkan Sejun akan buah persik.

“Padahal kita bisa takeaway aja, tau.”

“Kenapa harus repot-repot kalau ada meja yang available?”

“Tapi caramu itu, lho— ah, sudahlah.” Seungsik menggeleng. Ketika ia menatap Sejun lagi, sorot matanya berubah serius. “Jadi, apa tentang Minha yang perlu aku tahu?”

Sejun tercenung sebentar. Aneh sekali mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut orang lain yang bukan dirinya atau keluarga Shin. Atau mungkin... tidak seaneh itu, sebenarnya. Lagi pula, ini Seungsik, sahabat mereka dulu. Tapi di situ juga letak kejanggalannya. Sejujurnya, segala tentang peristiwa ini—dua mantan sahabat, Sejun dan Seungsik, membicarakan Shin Minha, sahabat mereka yang lain, tanpa keberadaan Shin Minha karena gadis bernama Shin Minha itu sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu—aneh. Aneh bahkan tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya. Absurd. Seluruh situasi ini absurd.

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

“Sejun? Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“Kamu nyebut namanya.” Kalimat itu keluar seperti reaksi otomatis. Ekspresi Seungsik masih penuh tanya, jadi Sejun melanjutkan, “nggak… aku cuma kaget. Orang lain— mereka biasanya selalu menghindari namanya.” Padahal, semasa hidupnya, nama itu begitu dipuja-puja.

Seungsik menyandarkan tubuh di punggung kursi, berpikir. “ _Well,_ namanya cuma tiga silabel. Sama sekali nggak sulit untuk diucapkan. _”_

“Benar.”

“Dan lagi, nama Shin Minha terlalu cantik untuk disembunyikan, ya, kan?”

Pertanyaan itu datang tanpa peringatan dan Sejun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebagai ganti lidahnya yang kelu, kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Seungsik menyesap kopinya khidmat.

“Jadi. Apa yang perlu aku tahu tentang Minha?”

  
  
  


Seungsik mendengarkan penuturan Sejun tentang note dari tiga tahun lalu yang menuntunnya ke surat di antara halaman buku tanpa menginterupsi. Wajahnya datar—mustahil untuk menerka apa yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Ia hanya mengizinkan sekilas senyum ketika Sejun membahas bagaimana sulitnya mencari jejak Seungsik di dunia maya, dan bagaimana ia tidak menyangka mereka akan dipertemukan secepat ini.

Sejun lalu mengangsurkan amplop yang masih tersegel ke seberang meja. Seungsik membukanya dengan hati-hati seolah tak ingin ada bagian yang tersobek. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas merah muda yang ditumpuk dan dilipat menjadi bentuk persegi. Apa pun yang Minha ingin katakan, sepertinya hal itu cukup panjang. Sejun mau tak mau menjadi semakin penasaran. Ia mencoba membaca ekspresi Seungsik yang tidak terhalang punggung kertas, tapi wajah Seungsik tidak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa.

Kira-kira lima menit telah berlalu ketika Seungsik melipat kertas-kertas itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih yang ia lalu angkat dan goyangkan sekilas sambil menatap Sejun tepat di mata.

“Jawab aku jujur. _Did you read this?”_

Sejun menggeleng.

Seungsik menghela napas. “ _I see.”_

“Apa…,” Sejun menggigit bibirnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menanyakan ini, tapi— “apa aku boleh tau... isinya?”

Bukannya menjawab, Seungsik malah mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke permukaan meja, lalu balik bertanya, “Kamu inget, nggak? Dulu sekali, sebelum aku pindah, kita sempet berantem hebat.” 

Sejun mengangguk. Faktanya, ia ingat dengan jelas. Sampai sekarang, secuil hatinya merasa pertengkaran itulah yang membuat semesta tidak mengizinkan Seungsik dan dirinya berpamitan baik-baik 19 tahun yang lalu. 

“Kamu ingat apa alasannya?”

“...gambar.”

“Betul. Gambarku yang menang lomba seharusnya dipajang di kelas, tapi mendadak hilang di jam olahraga. Dan kebetulan kamu satu-satunya yang ada di kelas saat itu karena nggak enak badan, jadi aku nuduh kamu yang ngambil gambarku. Masalah sepele, ‘kan?”

Sejun bersedekap. Ia tidak tahu maksud Seungsik mengangkat masalah itu ke permukaan. “Kamu masih marah soal itu?”

Seungsik menggeleng. “Setelah kupikirkan dengan kepala dingin, aku sadar nggak mungkin Sejun yang kukenal melakukan itu. Cuma, kalau kamu ingat, beberapa minggu sebelum kejadian itu kamu tiba-tiba berubah. Kamu jelas-jelas menghindari aku. Uring-uringan sendiri. Pura-pura nggak ada di rumah atau lagi tidur kalau aku main ke rumah. Mungkin kelakuanmu itu yang bikin aku nuduh kamu hari itu.”

Melihat mulut Sejun yang masih terkatup rapat, Seungsik tersenyum kecil.

“Kalau yang itu, kamu ingat alasannya?” 

“Nggak.”

Seungsik manggut-manggut. “Oh. Oke.”

“Udah, gitu doang…?”

 _“_ Udah, gitu doang. Aku bisa apa kalau kamu nggak ingat, ya, kan? Ya udah, anggap aja itu sebuah misteri.”

“Apa hubungannya dengan surat itu?”

Seungsik menggeleng. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sejun melihat senyum khas Seungsik yang ia kira tak akan bisa ia lihat lagi secara langsung. Senyum yang membuat lesung kecil di pojok bawah bibirnya muncul. Tubuh Sejun terpaku di kursinya.

“Nggak ada. Aku cuma lagi bernostalgia. Maksudku, kita udah hampir dua dekade nggak ketemu, Sejun, dan tiba-tiba saja kita terhubung oleh surat ini. Menurutmu, apa yang tertulis di dalam sini?”

Kali ini Sejun tidak menjawab bukan karena ia menahan diri, tapi karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya. Tiap malam sejak hari di mana ia menemukan surat itu, ia mencoba menerka isinya, tapi tak ada yang muncul di benaknya selain kemungkinan Minha hanya ingin berkorespondensi dengan sahabat mereka yang terhilang. Motif yang paling masuk akal, jika saja kalimat terakhir di _note_ hp Minha tidak terlalu mengundang pertanyaan.

 _“I’ll let you know.”_ Sejun mengangkat kepala. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Seungsik menyunggingkan senyum misterius dan menyodorkan ponselnya. “Kasih aku nomormu. _Then, I’ll let you know.”_


	2. Renovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena situasi yang tak terduga, Seungsik terpaksa menumpang sementara di tempat Sejun. Di sana ia belajar tak hanya tentang bekas sahabat laki-lakinya, tapi juga tentang mendiang Shin Minha dan hubungan keduanya selama ia tak ada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW** : mild anxiety attack
> 
> chapter ini memuat adegan di mana salah satu karakter mengalami mild anxiety attack. i tried to make it not-so-graphic, but if you don't want to risk it, you can just skip it. 
> 
> the scene starts from _"Pegangan Sejun di lengannya mengencang seiring..."_ and ends at _"Sejun membuka mulut setelah..."_.
> 
> please proceed with caution, and happy reading!

Kesan pertama Kang Seungsik tatkala matanya bertemu dengan Im Sejun di usia 29 tahun adalah: laki-laki itu berubah banyak.

Secara fisik saja sudah cukup mengejutkan. Bahu Sejun—yang dulu selalu marah-marah karena tingginya tak pernah melampaui Seungsik—sekarang sejajar dengan bahunya. Badannya _besar,_ tipikal cowok-cowok kota dengan kartu keanggotaan di gym. Fitur-fitur wajahnya yang dulu imut-imut sekarang tegas dan tajam. Dia bahkan memakai lip ring.

Lalu sinar di mata Sejun, pesona yang membuat orang mau tak mau tertarik mendekat padanya, menjadikan laki-laki itu pusat perhatian ke mana pun dia pergi—semua itu tak lagi eviden seperti dulu (Seungsik tidak ingin menggunakan kata “redup”). Emosi Sejun yang dulu meledak-ledak dan tergambar jelas di wajahnya kini dengan mudah ia selubungi. Yang terakhir seharusnya bagus untuk Sejun, tapi tidak bagi Seungsik. Ia malah mual melihatnya. 

Seungsik kemudian mengingatkan dirinya kalau Sejun sekarang bukan lagi bocah sepuluh tahun. Sekarang, mereka sudah nyaris tiga puluh.

Seakan pertemuan mereka dan fakta itu belum cukup menggegarkan, tahu-tahu ia disambar lagi dengan berita tentang surat yang ditulis Minha untuknya dan isinya yang . . . sulit dijelaskan. Seungsik hanya tahu pesan terakhir Minha untuknya itu membuatnya merasa kacau. Semua hal yang terjadi hari itu serba tiba-tiba, menyergap Seungsik tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyiapkan hatinya dulu.

Kemelut hatinya pasti tergambar di wajah, karena ketika Seungsik mengumumkan kepulangannya dengan suara pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di matras ekstra di kamar Seungwoo, laki-laki yang lebih tua memperhatikannya sejenak dari posisinya di kasur dan bertanya dengan tutur lembutnya: “ _Long day,_ Seungsik?”

Seungsik menggumam. Seungwoo, yang Seungsik kenal sejak hari-hari belajar menato di Auckland dan sekarang memberi tumpangan sementara untuknya, adalah satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat dengan Seungsik untuk tahu kisah masa kecilnya. Ia juga tahu kalau hari ini Seungsik sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwalnya untuk datang ke kuburan Shin Minha untuk kali yang pertama.

“Kamu mau cerita?” tanya Seungwoo lagi, tangannya membalik halaman bukunya santai. Matanya melirik singkat ke arah Seungsik yang masih sibuk menerawang langit-langit.

Ketika Seungsik akhirnya membuka mulut, ia justru balik bertanya. “Kamu tahu ‘kan, Kak, hari ini aku pergi ke mana?”

“Mm. Dan?”

“Dan… aku nggak merasa apa-apa, Kak. Aku nggak tahu cara memperhalus ini.” Seungsik mengerang sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. “Aku pergi ke sana, dan aku cuma merasa kosong. Hampa. _I mean, shit._ Dia sahabat masa kecilku, Kak. Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa lebih sedih dari ini?” 

Suara Seungsik memelan ketika Seungwoo tak kunjung menjawab. “Aku jahat banget, ya?”

“Nggak, kok. Mending gitu daripada kamu memaksakan sedih. Memori terakhir kamu sama dia 19 tahun yang lalu, Seungsik.”

Seungsik menghela napasnya. “Aku tahu… Tapi.”

“Tapi?”

“Aku ketemu Im Sejun.”

Nama itu sukses menarik minat Seungwoo karena sang tuan rumah langsung mengesampingkan buku yang sedang ia baca, alisnya terangkat sebelah. “Cinta pertamamu itu? Kalian ketemu di sana?” Melihat anggukan Seungsik, ia menggumam, “wah… semesta suka bercanda, ya.”

Seolah ada tombol di diri Seungsik yang ditekan, laki-laki itu kemudian memuntahkan pada Seungwoo tentang pertemuannya dengan Sejun di makam Minha dan percakapan singkat mereka di kafe setelahnya (bagian tentang surat dari Minha dengan hati-hati ia longkap karena terlalu personal untuk diceritakan). Tentang bagaimana reuni itu menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya, dan bagaimana Seungsik justru membuka peluang untuk pertemuan berikutnya saat ia bisa saja menyudahi bab hidupnya yang itu di sana.

Seungsik kira, ia sudah tidak punya ikatan apa-apa dengan potongan masa lalunya itu. Kunjungannya ke kubur Minha hari itu seharusnya menjadi penutup yang sempurna. 

“Kamu masih punya perasaan sama dia, kali?” 

Seungsik mendengus. “Dia mungkin cinta pertamaku, cuma yang namanya rasa dari 19 tahun yang lalu… mustahil. Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin lagi.”

Begitu katanya, tapi nyatanya Seungsik tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sejun dan konten surat yang masih terbenam di tasnya bahkan seminggu kemudian. Di malam-malam ketika Seungwoo sudah tertidur atau ia sedang sendiri di apartemen studio itu karena Seungwoo ada urusan di luar, Seungsik akan mengeluarkan surat dari Minha, membacanya ulang, dan menatapi kontak Im Sejun di ponselnya hanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya di ujung. 

Seolah gemas dengan kelakuannya, semesta sendiri yang memberikan dorongan yang Seungsik butuhkan. Jalan dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, Seungwoo pulang dan mengabarkan kalau pacarnya yang sedang ada urusan di luar negeri tiba-tiba mempercepat kepulangannya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seungsik, kalau saja apartemen studio ini tidak Seungwoo tinggali berdua dengan pacarnya, yang berarti Seungsik harus segera mencari tumpangan baru karena tidak mungkin ia tetap menumpang kalau pacar Seungwoo pulang.

“Maaf, ya, Sik. Padahal dia bilangnya kira-kira akhir April baru pulang. Aku coba cari-cari tempat yang murah di dekat sini, ya. Atau kamu punya kenalan yang bisa nampung kamu sementara?” Wajah Seungwoo tampak stress berat. Seungsik, merasa bersalah, cuma tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan Seungwoo, walaupun dalam hati dia sendiri juga kebingungan karena Seungsik nyaris tidak punya kenalan lagi di kota asalnya.

Terhimpit situasi, Seungsik akhirnya menelepon Yuna dan menjelaskan keadaannya, hanya untuk menelan kecewa karena seperti permainan nasib yang kejam atau sebuah skenario sempurna, rupanya Keluarga Shin akan pergi untuk seminggu penuh bertepatan dengan pulangnya pacar Seungwoo, meninggalkan Seungsik tanpa pilihan lain. 

_Sisa satu orang._

Untuk beberapa lama, jarinya meragu di kontak seseorang yang belum lama tersimpan di ponselnya sebelum akhirnya menekan simbol telepon di layar. Selama nada dering yang berulang, Seungsik menyibukkan diri dengan mengatur napasnya. Apa kata Seungwoo waktu itu? Semesta suka bercanda? Benar, semesta suka bercanda. 

Dan Seungsik, mengetahui itu, mau saja dipermainkan. 

  
  


* * *

Sejun adalah cinta pertama Seungsik yang tidak bisa ia lupakan, seklise apa pun kedengarannya. Cinta yang terlambat disadarinya. Cinta yang, bersama masa kecilnya, kandas di usia sepuluh tahun.

Ketika Seungsik pulang dari sekolah, masih emosional setelah pertengkaran dengan Sejun di ruang kelas, ia menemukan ibunya sudah duduk menunggu di meja makan. Bicara tentang ibunya, perempuan itu selalu pulang paling cepat pukul delapan malam dari tempat kerjanya, maka ketika ibunya tersenyum sedih dan berkata, _“kita harus bicara,”_ Seungsik tahu ia tidak akan suka apa yang akan didengarnya.

Benar saja. Ibunya, seorang working single mother _,_ mengungkapkan soal situasi finansial keluarga mereka yang memburuk. Kata sang ibu, keluarga kecil mereka harus menumpang sementara di rumah tante Seungsik di Auckland. _Cuma sementara,_ katanya. _Demi kehidupan yang lebih baik_. 

Dengan hati yang berat tapi juga penuh harap, Seungsik kecil bertanya apakah mereka akan kembali ketika hidup mereka sudah lebih baik nanti. Jari-jari ibunya membelai rambutnya lembut, tapi anggukannya mantap. 

_Tentu saja. Kita akan kembali kalau kamu mau._

Saat itu Ibu terlihat begitu putus asa dan Seungsik tidak menemukan dalam dirinya kuasa untuk menolak. Apalagi ketika Ibu meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan kepindahan ini hanya temporer _(“anggap saja_ _getaway singkat,”_ katanya. _)_ , Seungsik akhirnya mengiyakan tanpa banyak protes. 

Waktu kemudian berlalu seperti imaji yang kabur. Segera setelah Seungsik menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Auckland, dirinya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun dihantam realita. Yang ia pijak ini bukan sekadar kota asing. Tempat ini adalah _negara_ asing, terpisahkan pulau dan lautan, di mana orang-orang yang lalu lalang tidak terlihat seperti dirinya dan teman-temannya di rumah dengan warna mata dan rambut mereka yang terang. Di sini Seungsik berbeda: ia adalah sebuah keganjilan. Dan agar bisa menjejalkan tubuhnya di antara orang-orang lokal, Seungsik harus mengikis hal-hal yang membedakannya. Ia harus belajar bahasa baru. Budaya baru. Semua hal yang asing dan tidak familier.

Seungsik tidak punya waktu untuk diam dan memikirkan perkara-perkara masa lalu. Ini waktunya ia memacu dirinya agar tidak tertinggal.

Nahas, tahun pertama kepindahan Seungsik ke Auckland bagai neraka kendati semua usahanya. Ia tidak punya teman di sekolah barunya karena mereka semua mengolok-olok bahasa Inggrisnya yang kacau dan aksennya yang kental. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Semua berat dan melelahkan dan Seungsik merindukan rasa rumah serta rangkulan hangat dua sahabatnya. Tiap malam di kamarnya di loteng, ia menghitung dengan sia-sia tanggal kepulangannya yang masih menjadi misteri.

Barulah memasuki tahun keduanya Seungsik tersadar: bahwa dari awal memang tidak ada niat untuk pulang. Ia akan terjebak di negara asing ini untuk waktu yang sangat, _sangat_ lama, mungkin sampai ia dewasa. Bahwa ia sudah berbeda dunia dengan dua belahan jiwanya yang lain. Bahwa ia sekarang... sendirian.

(Aneh, bagaimana ia menjadi pihak yang pergi, tapi justru merasa ditinggalkan.)

Dimulai dari revelasi itu, Seungsik perlahan-lahan merelakan kenangan masa kecilnya. Hari-hari bersama Sejun dan Minha ia simpan di sebuah album yang kemudian ia tutup rapat-rapat dan jorokkan ke sudut paling tersembunyi kepalanya. Namun Seungsik seharusnya mengenal betapa keras kepalanya dua temannya itu lebih dari siapa pun, dan seharusnya Seungsik tidak kaget ketika tetap saja mereka menyembul di bunga tidurnya atau muncul di wajah-wajah pedestrian yang lewat selama perjalanannya ke sekolah. 

Di luar kemauannya, Sejun lebih sering melintasi benaknya, dan Seungsik menemukan dirinya kadang bertanya-tanya seperti apa rupa Sejun sekarang (bertambah tinggikah? Potongan rambutnya berbedakah?) dan apakah Sejun juga memikirkannya. Merindukannya. Hatinya sakit mengingat pertengkaran sepele mereka dan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah berpamitan—semakin sakit saat mengingat kalau sebelum itu, Sejun duluan yang menghindarinya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. 

Suatu malam ia memimpikan Sejun dan terbangun dalam kondisi seprai yang basah dan Seungsik gemetar karena sekarang semua terasa begitu _nyata_ , dugaan yang selama ini menjadi ketakutan terpendamnya, dan suara Sejun dari hari itu terdengar jelas di kepalanya, mencemooh: 

_Bohong. Itu mukamu merah semua._

Untungnya, hidup terus mendorongnya dari segala arah. Di usia tiga belas tahun Seungsik mulai mengambil semua pekerjaan sambilan yang ia bisa—mulai dari mengantar koran hingga memotong rumput tetangganya—demi meringankan sedikit beban Ibu _dan_ isi kepalanya. Ia tidak lantas lupa soal revelasi akan perasaannya terhadap Im Sejun, agaknya memang tak akan bisa, tapi setidaknya ia berhenti memikirkannya setiap saat. Yang mana bagus, karena Seungsik tidak menemukan gunanya berkubang di genangan perasaan sia-sia terhadap mantan teman, _laki-laki_ pula, yang kini sudah terpisah benua. Perasaan yang, toh, tak bisa ia kejar juga.

* * *

Ada jari yang menunjuk wajah Seungsik. Mata yang membola kala melihatnya.

“Lost love-nya Sejun?! Si manusia gua??”

“Diem nggak.”

Sejun menabok punggung kepala laki-laki berambut ikal itu dengan gulungan kertas sebelum Seungsik sempat menjawab dan sebagai retaliasi, laki-laki itu balik memiting leher Sejun, membuat teman kecilnya itu mengaduh-aduh dan minta ampun dengan gaduh. Seungsik menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi dalam situasi demikian. Teman-teman Seungsik (yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari) mirip-mirip dengannya dari segi kepribadian. Kalem dan nggak banyak tingkah.

“Ayo,” kata Sejun sambil memakai mantelnya setelah ia berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman teman yang tidak Seungsik kenal itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menengok ke lelaki ikal tadi. “Duluan, Kak Chan.”

“Selamat kencan!” seru Chan dari belakang mereka.

Pintu studio dibanting keras oleh Sejun.

Kontras dengan keributan di dalam studio, keduanya dibalut hening ketika masuk ke dalam mobil Sejun. Seungsik memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mencuri lirik ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di balik kemudi. Wajah Sejun yang masam membuat Seungsik diam-diam menelan ludah. Ia berdeham.

“Kamu nggak perlu ngasih aku tumpangan kalau memang kamu nggak nyaman, kamu tahu itu, ‘kan?”

“Orang kayak apa aku kalau nolak ngasih tumpangan ke temen lama yang lagi kesusahan pas jelas-jelas di apartemenku ada kamar kosong?” jawab Sejun tanpa jeda, matanya fokus pada jalanan di depan. Dalam keputusasaannya, Seungsik memang berakhir menghubungi Sejun dan menjelaskan situasinya. Sejun mengangkat di dering kelima dan sempat terdiam sejenak ketika Seungsik bertanya ragu, tapi ujungnya mengiyakan juga tanpa banyak syarat. 

“Lagian, cuma seminggu doang ini. Nggak jadi masalah,” tambah Sejun. Gumaman _terima kasih_ Seungsik ia balas dengan gumaman nonkomital.

Pasti Seungsik mengenai jackpot karena Sejun tinggal di sebuah apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur yang meski sempit berada cukup dekat dengan stasiun, sehingga Seungsik tidak perlu keluar ongkos banyak untuk mobilisasi harian ke (calon) studio tatonya dan Seungwoo. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi, tapinya, dan Seungsik merasakan gelenyar aneh di dadanya ketika ia meletakkan sikat giginya di gelas yang sama dengan Sejun; pemandangan yang dulu biasa dilihatnya di malam-malam mereka saling menginap. Dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu berbagi spasi yang mungkin akan tampak lebih leluasa kalau tumpukan baju dan sampah-sampah kecil yang mengotorinya disingkirkan. Ada foto Minha di pigura yang diletakkan di sebelah televisi. Dalam foto itu, rambut Minha sebahu dan lengannya memeluk buket berisi mawar merah muda, mata kucingnya mengerling pada kamera. Tatapan Seungsik otomatis pergi ke sana.

Cantik.

“Yah, begini-begini aja isinya. _Make yourself at home._ Nggak ada banyak aturan, selain kecilin suara TV kalau sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam. Dinding di sini tipis. Yang kiri ini kamarmu, btw. Yang kanan kamarku. Jangan kebalik.”

Sejun menunjuk salah satu pintu dari dua yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Seungsik mengangguk. Setelah itu Sejun pamit ke kamarnya dan mempersilakan Seungsik mengambil waktu menata barang-barangnya. Perkataan Sejun soal dinding yang tipis rupanya tidak dibuat-buat karena Seungsik bisa mendengar “grasak-grusuk” dari kamar laki-laki itu tanpa perlu menajamkan telinganya.

Ia tidak bertemu Sejun lagi selama sisa hari itu karena lelaki itu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Kalaupun keluar, ia memastikan untuk melakukannya saat Seungsik tidak ada di ruang tengah, membuat Seungsik bertanya-tanya apakah perilaku itu disengaja atau tidak. Makan malamnya pun di kamar—Seungsik bisa mendengar suara seruput ramyun yang nyaring dan desah kepedasan dari kamar sebelah. Ia tersenyum sekilas sambil mengunyah chicken nugget _-_ nya sendiri karena dari kecil Sejun dan dirinya memang tidak tahan pedas. Yang paling kuat malah Minha. 

Sejun sudah pergi ke studio ketika Seungsik bangun dan keluar dari kamar esok pagi, memarakkan kecurigaannya kalau si pemilik apartemen sengaja menghindarinya. Berbeda dengan waktu kecil, kali ini Seungsik tidak frustrasi. Ia paham, situasi mereka memang canggung. Semalaman ia memikirkan cara untuk membuka percakapan dengan normal dengan Sejun, setidaknya sebagai bentuk sopan santun karena sudah dibiarkan menumpang, tapi keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan selalu surut tiap ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Sejun terbuka atau tertutup.

“Nggak usah terlalu dipikirin,” kata Seungwoo padanya saat ia datang ke studio tato untuk membantu mengecat dinding. “Kalian ‘kan temen. Nanti juga cair sendiri. Lemesin aja, Sik.”

“Gitu, ya…” 

“He-eh. Kayak studio ini aja, Seungsik. Awalnya busuk, ‘kan? Kamu paling tahu, lah. Tapi sambil dikerjain dan dibenerin pelan-pelan, makin keliatan bagusnya, ya, nggak? _Everything will work out,_ asal ada niat dan kelapangan hati. Oh, dan nggak menghakimi _._ Itu aja cukup, kok.”

Perjalanan pulang dilalui Seungsik sembari merenungi perkataan Seungwoo. Di kereta, sambil menerawang pemandangan yang kabur dan di jalan menuju komplek apartemen. Lagu dari kamar Sejun yang tertutup menyambutnya dari detik ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemen dan melepas jaketnya. Seungsik mengamati pintu itu dari kejauhan, sebelum mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Tangannya yang terkepal tertahan di udara. Untuk sekian lama, Seungsik berdiri di depan pintu, menimbang-nimbang opsinya, sebelum menghembuskan napas lelah dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. 

Mungkin tidak hari ini.

  
  


  
  


Seungsik tidak bisa tidur.

Agaknya ia terlalu banyak minum kopi tadi pagi. Atau boleh jadi karena banyak pikiran yang simpang siur di kepalanya. Seungsik tidak bisa tidur dan ia tidak melihat gunanya tetap berbaring di balik selimutnya, menatap langit-langit dengan sia-sia sambil menunggu kantuk yang tidak pasti kapan menjemput, jadi ia keluar dan menyalakan televisi. Teringat peringatan Sejun di hari pertama, volumenya ia pasang rendah. Lampu ruangan sengaja tidak ia nyalakan sehingga sumber cahaya hanya layar di hadapannya.

Menghempaskan diri di sofa, Seungsik menatap kosong ke arah televisi. Tidak ada acara yang menarik, tapi hal itu tidak mengganggunya. Ia hanya butuh sedikit suara untuk menemaninya. Sejun tidak keluar kamar sejak ia pulang dan lagu yang disetelnya pun dimatikan sejam setelah itu. Beberapa jam terakhir tidak ada bunyi apa pun dari kamar Sejun, membuat Seungsik otomatis menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki itu sudah di alam mimpi.

Sunyi sekali, seperti kamar lotengnya di Auckland. 

Seungsik sedikit kesepian.

Memeluk kedua kakinya dan menumpukan dagunya di lutut, mata Seungsik beralih ke pigura di sebelah televisi. Minha tersenyum manis padanya, dan Seungsik membayangkan perempuan itu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang manja sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

_Seungsikie, aku nggak ngerti sama sekali soal kali-kalian. Aku nyontek PR kamu boleh, ya?_

_Sikie, tepok-tepokin kepalaku, dong. Ini perintah. Jangan ketawa, ih!!!_

_Seungsik! Sejunie nakal! Marahin!_

Televisi tiba-tiba padam dan Seungsik nyaris terlonjak di tempat duduknya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan di depan sofa berdiri Sejun, wajah dan rambut sama kusutnya, dalam balutan hoodie abu-abu dan celana piama. Di tangannya ada remote dan ia menatap Seungsik tanpa ekspresi.

“Kenapa dimatiin?” Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Seungsik tanpa dipikir, bentuk nalurinya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari situasi canggung itu.

“Kamu nggak nonton. Hemat listrik.”

“...”

“...”

_“Fair point.”_

Sejun menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan Seungsik refleks bergeser untuk memberi jarak. Mereka duduk berdua bernaung kesunyian, sama-sama memandangi pigura di seberang meski wajah Minha tidak lagi jelas di dalam kegelapan. Mungkin hal itu tak jadi masalah. Mungkin tiap-tiap piksel foto itu sudah tertanam di kepala Sejun saking sering melihatnya. Seungsik yang baru melihatnya beberapa jam saja dengan mudah terbayang senyum dan sepasang mata cantik dan ia menyimpulkan foto itu memang punya kemampuan aneh untuk meninggalkan impresi yang kuat pada semua yang berpapasan dengannya.

Merenungkan hal itu, Seungsik menemukan dirinya tiba-tiba berkomentar, _“she was so beautiful.”_

Komentar itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Sejun pasti menangkapnya karena dengusan tawa terdengar dari sebelah Seungsik. Ia menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alis. “Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?”

“Nggak. Aku cuma nggak akan terbiasa sama gimana kamu ngebahas dia begitu gampangnya.”

“Memangnya nggak boleh?” Seungsik bersedekap.

“Bukan begitu maksudku.” Sejun mencuri lirik ke arahnya. “Ah, sudahlah. Intinya, maksudku baik. Dan, ya. Emang dia cantik banget. Semua orang tau itu kecuali dia.”

Kini giliran Seungsik yang mendenguskan tawanya. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya. “Dulu, kamu nggak pernah setuju kalau orang bilang Minha cantik.” 

Sejun tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil gelas yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas meja dan meneguk isinya banyak-banyak. Ganti Seungsik yang meliriknya singkat. Mungkin atmosfer tengah malam yang intim memberinya keberanian, sebab kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik adalah:

“Hei. Kamu menghindari aku, ya? _”_

Sejun mengembalikan gelasnya ke meja. Sama seperti Seungsik, pandangannya bertahan lurus ke depan, ke bunga-bunga mawar merah muda di pelukan Minha.

“Kalau iya, apa alasannya sama kayak 19 tahun yang lalu?” tanya Seungsik lagi. Ia bertanya tidak seperti seorang yang mendesak jawaban, lebih seperti orang yang mengira-ngira apakah besok salju akan turun lagi atau tidak.

Daripada salju, justru sunyi yang turun di atas kepala mereka— lalu, “nggak. Lebih karena aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. _I’m not good with awkward situations._ ”

“Oh,” hembus Seungsik. “Lalu sekarang, kenapa kamu ada di sini?”

Kali ini, ia sepenuhnya menengok pada Sejun. Yang ditatap mengangkat bahu.

“Mimpi buruk.”

Ketika Seungsik tak kunjung merespon, Sejun balik bertanya apa yang Seungsik lakukan, bengong sendirian di ruang televisi di tengah pergantian hari. Seungsik menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengaku kalau ia sendiri tak bisa tidur. Menanggapinya, Sejun bertanya lagi apakah kasur atau kamar Seungsik tidak nyaman, yang Seungsik sanggah dengan cepat. Empuknya kasur atau tinggi-rendahnya temperatur atau kondisi kamar tidak lagi berkontribusi apa-apa untuk tidur Seungsik. Ia sudah pernah melalui yang jauh lebih buruk.

Dari situ, suasana canggung di antara keduanya mulai cair. Memang masih dalam tahap bergantian melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi soal kesibukan sehari-hari—Seungsik menahan diri dari bertanya tentang bagaimana hidup Sejun dan Minha setelah ia pergi karena Sejun sendiri tidak menanyakan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kepindahannya—tapi entah mengapa pertukaran ringan mereka terasa bagai pelukan hangat bagi Seungsik. Sejun tampak terkejut saat mempelajari kalau Seungsik sudah beberapa tahun ini bekerja sebagai seniman tato, diikuti komentarnya tentang bagaimana profesi itu tidak cocok dengan kesan Seungsik. Seungsik tertawa. Ia sering mendengar komentar yang sama.

“Sebenarnya nggak terlalu mengagetkan, kalau kamu pertimbangin hobi kita ngegambar dulu di rumahmu. Bedanya dulu di buku gambar, sekarang di kulit orang,” katanya ringan, sama sekali tidak menyadari bagaimana bahu lebar Sejun sedikit menegang.

Topik berhenti di sana karena Sejun tidak menjawab atau bertanya lagi dan keheningan yang kikuk kembali menyelimuti ruangan. Kondisi itu bertahan sementara, sampai Sejun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pamit ke kamarnya, mengatakan ia akan mencoba kembali tidur karena ia harus bangun cepat pagi nanti. Seungsik sepakat dan turut berdiri, berniat kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia berterima kasih pada Sejun untuk percakapan mereka dan Sejun menggeleng, beralasan ia melakukannya demi dirinya sendiri juga. 

Mereka sama-sama sudah berdiri di depan pintu, tangan Sejun sudah di gagang pintu, saat Seungsik tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

“Hei, Sejun?”

Sejun berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya.

“Terima kasih lagi udah bolehin aku numpang di sini.”

“...sama-sama.”

Dan Seungsik bersumpah, ia melihat bayang-bayang sebuah senyuman sebelum Sejun menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Benar kata Seungwoo, hubungan Sejun dan Seungsik pelan-pelan membaik—tidak, sepertinya lebih tepat kalau dikatakan ada hubungan yang lahir di antara mereka. Kalau sebelumnya mereka hanya dua nyaris-orang-asing dengan sejarah, sekarang Seungsik bisa mengatakan kalau ia dan Sejun punya hubungan “teman serumah” dengan kejadian di pertengahan malam itu sebagai pelatuknya.

Sejak itu, Sejun tidak lagi mengurung diri di kamar. Ketika Seungsik pulang dari studio tato di sore hari, ia menemukan Sejun berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan gaya selengean yang Seungsik kenal baik. Seungsik kira, itu adalah pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat; sisi rileks Sejun yang hanya ditampilkan ketika dia tidak ada. Namun ternyata Sejun berbuat sejauh memutar kepalanya dan bertanya _“oh? Sudah pulang?”_ ketika menyadari kepulangannya, yang membuat Seungsik terpaku sedetik di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua mulai makan malam bersama di meja makan, kadang-kadang bercakap sambil lalu, kadang-kadang dalam diam, tapi bagi Seungsik itu sudah menjadi perkembangan besar.

Di hari keempat, mereka berpapasan di lift—Sejun berniat keluar dan Seungsik baru saja pulang—dan berujung belanja keperluan harian bersama. Sebenarnya lebih ke keperluan Sejun, tapi si pemilik apartemen membuat Seungsik ikut serta supaya bisa membantunya mendorong troli dan menggotong kantong-kantong belanja. Seungsik yang pasrah (dan tahu diri akan statusnya sebagai penumpang gratis) menurut saja. Tapi ia tidak menyesal karena dari situ Seungsik tahu kalau cinta Sejun untuk camilan manis rupanya belum hilang. Seungsik juga tak menyangkal kalau ia menikmati komentar-komentar ringan Sejun selama menyusuri lorong-lorong swalayan ( _“ini pasta gigi kesukaan Minha,”_ hingga _“kamu tuh sama aja kayak Minha, makanannya yang instan-instan semua.”_ ). Sulit dipercaya, tapi sejak tinggal bersama Sejun, Seungsik sering mengimajinasikan Minha dewasa berdasarkan anekdot-anekdot Sejun dan dari pikiran-pikiran tersebut muncul lagi perasaan “dekat” dengan mendiang. Ia merasa mengenal Minha lagi, seolah Seungsik juga tumbuh besar bersama dua temannya itu dan turut menjadi bagian dalam 19 tahun terakhir mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Sejun benar-benar menjadikannya tukang angkut belanjaan, tapi jasanya dibalas dengan daging sapi yang dimasak Sejun sendiri. Sejun menambahkan potongan daging ke piring Seungsik dengan sumpitnya saat ia melihat Seungsik cuma mengambil sedikit untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Makan yang banyak. Kamu kurus banget.”

“Kamu tahu itu dan tetap bikin aku ngebawa hampir semua kantong belanjaan, Sejun.”

“Makanya makan yang banyak. Lain kali aku bakal bikin kamu bawa lebih banyak lagi.”

Seungsik mempertimbangkan untuk membalas dengan mengingatkan kalau ia akan pergi dalam tiga hari, tapi mengurungkan niat dan berakhir menyendokkan sepotong daging yang diberi Sejun ke dalam mulutnya. _Enak._

Pada hari kelima tidak ada jadwal ke studio tato karena Seungwoo ada janji kencan dengan pacarnya. Bosan diam di apartemen saja, Seungsik iseng bertanya apakah dia boleh ikut ke _dance studio_ Sejun waktu laki-laki itu hendak berangkat. Sejun mengiyakan dengan syarat Seungsik membantu dokumentasi kelas hip-hopnya hari itu yang dengan mudah Seungsik sanggupi. 

Hari itu Seungsik menyadari kalau Sejun sangat keren ketika dalam mode tampil. Matanya. Bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak. Seolah ia terlahir untuk melakukan _ini._ Dan di hari yang sama Seungsik menyadari kalau nyaris mustahil ada orang yang tidak terpesona melihat sosok Sejun yang demikian. Revelasi itu datang padanya di waktu rehat, saat laki-laki yang Seungsik ingat sebagai Chan beringsut ke pojok di mana Seungsik duduk.

“Halo, lost love-nya Sejun.”

“Um.” Seungsik mengerjap. “Aku yakin ada kesalahpahaman di sini, tapi halo.”

“Ha!” Tawa Chan kencang dan Seungsik berusaha se-subtle mungkin menggeser duduknya. “Ternyata kamu nggak se-asosial yang kubayangkan.”

Dahi Seungsik mengerut bingung tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Seungsik mungkin tidak asosial, tapi dia tetap saja kagok jika dihadapkan dengan orang asing. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada cowok berisik di sebelahnya jadi Seungsik membiarkan matanya bermigrasi ke tempat Sejun berdiri. Laki-laki itu sedang membelakangi Seungsik, terlibat pembicaraan santai dengan beberapa peserta perempuan yang mendongak menatap Sejun dengan mata berkilauan dan senyum merekah.

Seungsik heran Sejun tidak silau ditatap seperti itu.

“Dia tuh emang begitu.”

Seungsik terlonjak. Entah sejak kapan wajah Chan berada tepat di sampingnya, mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seungsik menjauhkan mukanya risih. Sumpah, orang ini nggak normal. “ _Uh. Personal space, please?”_

“Sori,” kata Chan tanpa menjarak sedikit pun. “Balik lagi ke yang tadi, Sejun tuh dari dulu emang selalu dikelilingin cewek-cewek, dari yang cantik banget sampai yang cantik aja, tapi nggak ada yang nyangkut satu pun. Makanya tadinya kupikir dia yang seleranya ketinggian. Tapi sejak dia nyari-nyari kamu akhirnya aku nyadar: ternyata main buat tim sebelah, toh, pantes aja. Yang mana, disclaimer, aku nggak ada masalah, ya! Aku nggak ngurusin dia suka pisang atau melon atau stroberi. _More girls for me._ ”

Giliran hidung Seungsik yang mengerut mendengar penuturan Chan. Sejun, suka laki-laki? Mata Seungsik otomatis bergulir topik pembahasan mereka, hanya untuk nyaris mati sesak napas karena ternyata Sejun tengah menatapnya juga. Kontak mata yang tidak disangka itu memicu panas ke kedua pipinya dan Seungsik buru-buru memalingkan pandangan.

“Oi, Kak. Jangan diganggu itu Seungsiknya.” Teguran Sejun terdengar dari seberang ruangan. Pipi Seungsik makin terbakar mendengar namanya sendiri keluar dari mulut Sejun. Chan mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah dan beringsut menjauh setelah diam-diam menghembuskan gerutuan yang masih bisa ditangkap telinga Seungsik.

“Dasar Im Sejun. Ternyata tipe cemburuan.”

Seungsik pura-pura tidak mendengar. Lain kali, kalau dia mau ikut ke studio Sejun, sebaiknya dia bertanya dulu apakah Chan akan ada di sana atau tidak, karena dalam waktu beberapa menit saja sepertinya Seungsik sudah mengembangkan semacam alergi untuk kelakuan si biang gosip itu.

Dan sialnya, Chan tahu saja cara untuk membuat kata-kata melanturnya itu menempel di kepala.

Mereka tidak ke mana-mana di hari Sabtu, memilih untuk berlindung dalam kehangatan indoor. Seungsik yang berselimut di sofa menyeruput cokelat panasnya sambil mengamati lanskap putih di luar jendela sementara Sejun sibuk merakit lego di lantai. Hobi yang tidak Seungsik sangka dimiliki Sejun yang pada masa kecilnya tidak sabaran dan tidak teliti. Namun di luar dugaan, Sejun cukup fokus dengan rakitannya, meski prosesnya tetap diselingi dengan erangan-erangan frustrasi.

“Bakal jadi bentuk apa, sih, itu?” tanya Seungsik penasaran ketika Sejun mengeluarkan erangan final tanda menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

“Rumah pohon. Tapi nggak cuma luarnya yang dirakit. Ruangan-ruangan di dalam rumah pohonnya juga.” Sejun menunjuk kardus lego di mana desain rumah pohon yang terlihat kompleks terpampang bangga. Seungsik manggut-manggut.

“Oh. Aku nggak tahu mereka bahkan punya bentuk-bentuk serumit itu.”

“Kamu bakal kaget. Aku juga baru tahu empat tahun lalu sejak Minha mulai hobi main lego.”

Seungsik mengangkat alis. _Minha?_ Perempuan itu sosok yang lebih tidak ia sangka akan menyukai lego dibandingkan Im Sejun karena jari-jarinya yang cantik itu tidak terlalu telaten. Pertanyaan sudah di ujung lidahnya, tapi Seungsik tidak berani melontarkannya, jadi ia kembali dengan jurus andalannya: _oh._

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Seungsik, Sejun mengelaborasi lebih jauh. “Mainan ini semacam meditasi buat dia. Beberapa tahun terakhir, pikiran Minha suka ke mana-mana. _It was pretty bad._ ” Ujung-ujung bibirnya bergerak turun. “Aku suka ngebantu dia ngebangun ginian saat kami sama-sama nggak ada kesibukan, walaupun aku payah dan malah bikin prosesnya lebih lama.”

Kepala Seungsik otomatis membayangkan Sejun dan Minha duduk bersila di lantai dekat perapian, lutut bersentuhan, potongan lego berhamburan di sekitar mereka. Di bayangannya mereka bercakap-cakap hangat sambil bertukar instruksi dan suatu waktu Sejun akan merangkul Minha mendekat dan mencium rambutnya lama dan Minha akan menelengkan kepala ke arah Sejun untuk menunjukkan salah satu senyumnya yang menyilaukan. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok dan sempurna untuk satu sama lain dan yang terpenting adalah: mereka hanya berdua, tubuh begitu erat berdampingan sampai tidak ada ruang untuk Seungsik di sana.

Seungsik seharusnya tahu itu lebih dari siapa pun, tapi justru timbul lubang yang menganga di dadanya. Keputusasaan. Nelangsa. Pedih.

“Kamu pasti sayang banget sama dia, ya?” Senyum Seungsik getir dan ia bersyukur Sejun tidak melihat ke arahnya karena itu berarti Sejun tidak perlu ikut menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya Seungsik sekarang. Ia tidak suka bagaimana pertanyaan itu terdengar pahit di telinganya sendiri. Sejun dengan segala ketidakpekaannya tentu saja tidak sadar dan terus berbicara.

“Siapa coba yang nggak sayang sama, dia? Kamu juga dulu sama, kan?” Sejun menoleh ke arah Seungsik, membuat mata mereka akhirnya beradu. Seungsik menegang. Apa yang Sejun maksud itu orang yang ia kira Seungsik sukai 19 tahun lalu . . . ? Dia masih belum berubah pikiran?

Seungsik terkekeh saking tidak percayanya.

“Sejun. Kamu masih pikir orang yang kusuka dulu itu Minha?”

“Ya, siapa lagi?”

Seungsik meneguk ludah. Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya berisik menyahuti perkataan Sejun, seolah tidak terima dengan tuduhan itu. _Kamu. Kamu yang kusuka. Aku bahkan nggak suka perempuan, bodoh._

_“No way.”_

Seungsik tersentak dan ia baru menyadari bagaimana mata Sejun membelalak tidak percaya, bagaimana mulutnya jatuh terbuka, bagaimana lelaki itu terpaku di tempatnya—kedua tangan Seungsik refleks bergerak menutupi mulutnya sendiri. _Fuck,_ apakah dia baru saja mengatakan isi pikirannya keras-keras?

Yang Seungsik tahu tiba-tiba Sejun sudah memenuhi seluruh jarak pandangnya, memegangi kedua lengannya dan bertanya dengan nada rendah dan serius yang membuat bulu kuduk Seungsik berdiri dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. 

“Itu beneran? Seungsik? Yang kamu bilang tadi, bener?” 

Pegangan Sejun di lengannya mengencang seiring pertanyaannya dan seketika Seungsik teringat akan usia 14 tahun di belakang sekolah, kata-kata mencemooh mereka nyaring, tinju mereka tak ada habisnya dan kepala Seungsik berputar diikuti sensasi melongsor di abdomennya. _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan._ Dengan refleks Seungsik menutup matanya erat, dua tangan disilangkan di atas wajahnya seperti sebuah perisai.

“Maaf. Maaf— jangan pukul aku… jangan pukul aku, _please_. Jangan usir aku. Maaf, maaf, _maaf—_ ”

Di tengah lanturannya, pegangan di kedua lengan Seungsik perlahan mengendur, lalu lepas, dan hening yang menulikan menyelimuti apartemen itu— saat itulah baru Seungsik membuka mata dan tersadar kalau seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan ada setitik air mata yang jatuh melintasi pipinya. Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua bertahan di posisi itu; Seungsik mengatur napasnya, dua tangan berpindah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sementara Sejun berlutut di hadapannya di atas sofa dengan wajah menggantung penuh penyesalan.

“Maaf.” Sejun membuka mulut setelah apa yang terasa seperti seabad lamanya. “Aku bukannya bermaksud nakutin kamu.” 

“...”

“Sama sekali nggak terlintas di pikiranku buat mukul kamu, Sik. Aku nggak akan pernah ngelakuin itu. Aku cuma….” Sejun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Dia pasti syok berat akan apa yang baru disaksikannya.

Tenggorokan Seungsik terasa kering ketika ia memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara. “Bukan salah kamu.”

Sejun menggeleng lagi.

“Aku udah buat kamu takut. Nggak seharusnya aku main nyengkram kamu aja tadi. Maaf.”

“Nggak, Sejun— dengar aku. Bukan salahmu. Ada sesuatu—” Seungsik menggigil dan ia meremas tubuhnya lebih kencang. “—ada sesuatu yang nggak enak terjadi di masa laluku, berkaitan dengan orientasi seksualku. Aku pasti teringat hal itu, jadi— bukan salahmu. Aku yang minta maaf, udah ngagetin kamu kayak gitu.”

Sejun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seungsik, menghentikannya beberapa senti dari lutut laki-laki itu lalu melirik ekspresi Seungsik untuk memastikan reaksinya. Ketika Seungsik tidak menolak, ia menjatuhkan tangannya di tempurung lutut Seungsik dan menepuknya satu, dua kali. Lalu: mengusapnya pelan.

Seungsik tersenyum samar. Itu gestur yang suka Sejun lakukan dulu untuk menghibur dan menenangkannya. Saat Ayah pergi. Dan itu membuat seisi tubuh Seungsik pelan-pelan luruh dalam kelegaan. Benar, Sejun tidak seperti mereka. Sejun berbeda. Kalau bersama Sejun, ia tidak punya alasan untuk takut.

  
  
  


Ketika Seungsik sudah tenang, Sejun menyuruhnya beristirahat di kamar. Masih tidak enak dengan Sejun, Seungsik menurut dan ia baru tersadar ketika berbaring di kasurnya kalau ia baru saja mengakui perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya. Dan seharusnya ini bukan sesuatu yang besar, karena toh bukannya Seungsik masih bertahan dalam perasaan itu, tapi rasa malu tetap saja memenuhinya. Pikiran terakhirnya sebelum ia terlelap adalah ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadap Sejun setelah ini.

Yang mengagetkan, Sejun bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamar Seungsik dan membangunkannya untuk makan malam beberapa jam kemudian. Meski demikian, Seungsik masih tidak berani menatap Sejun tepat di mata. Ia tengah mencuci mangkuknya saat Sejun mengatakan dari sofa kalau Seungsik bisa terus tinggal di apartemennya dan baru saat itulah Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya, mangkuk di tangannya nyaris tergelincir dan jatuh ke wastafel.

Pertanyaan “kenapa?” Seungsik dijawab dengan “kenapa tidak?” dan Seungsik tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya. Sejun beralasan kalau ia sudah terbiasa dengan ritme Seungsik sehingga tidak keberatan untuk berbagi tempat tinggal lebih lama kalau itu bisa memudahkan laki-laki satunya. Dengan suara lebih pelan, Sejun mengakui kalau tinggal sendiri punya banyak momen sepinya dan kehadiran Seungsik membuat pulang ke rumah terasa lebih menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi, Seungsik bersih. Apartemennya sangat kinclong kalau dibandingkan dengan Seungsik pertama datang.

“Bilang aja kamu butuh jasa bersih-bersih,” Seungsik mencoba bercanda. Sejun mendengus.

“Bukan cuma itu. Jasa ngangkut belanjaan juga. Kita boleh jadi teman masa kecil, tapi jangan kira kamu tinggal di sini gratis, ya. Inget. Nggak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.”

Tawa yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik setelahnya lepas dan cerah seperti matahari di peralihan musim semi ke panas, dan tak lama Sejun menemukan dirinya tertawa juga.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan mereka ada tiga:
> 
> Sejun, Seungsik, dan Shin Minha.

Seungsik bukan tipe yang gampang menangis.

Dulu, waktu Seungsik masih balita, ia anak yang cengeng. Ia selalu menangis tiap ayahnya berangkat kerja, memeluk kaki panjang sang ayah agar pria itu mau menunda kepergiannya ke kantor dan bermain dengannya sedikit lebih lama. Lebih sering daripada tidak, trik itu berhasil, meski hanya sanggup menahan ayahnya paling lama lima menit yang mana dipakai untuk menenangkan Seungsik kecil dengan iming-iming janji pulang cepat dan es krim kesukaannya. Ibu memanggilnya Anak Ayah karena alasan itu. Saat itu, usia Seungsik empat tahun. Di tahun setelahnya, ayahnya pergi malam-malam dan tidak pernah menengok ke belakang. 

Seungsik kemudian sadar di usia belia bahwa menangis bukanlah jurus yang cukup ampuh untuk menahan orang agar tidak pergi, kalau hati mereka memang sudah pergi. 

Jadi dia tidak melakukannya lagi.

Seungsik tidak menangis ketika Sejun mulai menghindarinya, atau ketika ia bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sejun perkara gambar yang hilang, maupun ketika Ibu mengabarkan sekarang giliran merekalah untuk pergi. Tidak juga di bandara dan di pesawat dan di bandara lagi. Selama kesulitannya beradaptasi di Auckland, Seungsik mengizinkan dirinya menangis sekali: sepulang sekolah, di hari di mana ia dicegat dan dipalak anak-anak bertubuh tinggi besar. Air matanya sudah kering tatkala ia sadar dari awal mereka tidak dimaksudkan untuk kembali. 

Ia sudah kebal ketika desas-desus soal orientasi seksualnya mulai menyebar di sekolah _(“Kamu tahu, kudengar anak itu gay. Katanya dia nggak berhenti ngeliatin Stephen selama pelajaran fisika.”_ “Ew, gross. He’s not even cute. _Apa yang bikin dia mikir dia sebanding sama Stephen?”)._ Pun ketika Stephen dan geng memukulinya di belakang sekolah karena jijik memikirkan seorang anak laki-laki berani-beraninya mengotori namanya dengan menyukainya.

Saat itu, usia Seungsik 14 tahun.

Suaranya tidak bergetar lima tahun kemudian ketika ia dan Ibu duduk berdua di ruang tamu, menonton televisi dalam diam, dan ia bertanya, _“apa pendapat Ibu tentang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki?”,_ dan air matanya tidak jatuh ketika ibunya hanya menggigit bibir alih-alih menjawab untuk periode yang terasa seperti selamanya, sebelum memeluknya erat dan berkata dengan suara parau, _“Ibu tidak tahu. Ibu tidak tahu. Ibu cuma tahu Ibu mencintaimu.”_

(Baiklah, ia mengaku. Seungsik menangis di kamarnya malam itu. Beberapa tetes, tanpa suara. Ia menyekanya dan tidur.)

Seungsik tidak menangis ketika ia mendapat chat dari Yuna yang berkata: _Seungsik, Kakak udah meninggal_. Setelah mendapat kabar itu, ia pergi ke gay bar yang sering ia datangi dan pulang dengan laki-laki tak dikenal berlesung pipi yang terlalu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mencium laki-laki itu dengan sedikit lebih putus asa dari biasa. Mereka melakukan seks dan Seungsik menemukan ia tidak bisa tidur kemudian, walau partnernya yang sudah mendengkur di sampingnya segera dijemput lelap pasca pelepasan. Jadi Seungsik memungut pakaian yang tercecer di kaki tempat tidur, menaiki kereta pertama, dan mengakhiri fajar dengan menggambar puluhan bunga mawar di pojok kamarnya.

* * *

“Hari ini aku bakal pulang telat.”

Seungsik mendongak dari majalah tatonya, menatap Sejun yang baru keluar dari kamar dan sedang memakai jam tangannya. Laki-laki itu mengesampingkan combo kaus dan celana training yang biasa dipakainya untuk kemeja santai dan jeans, jadi Seungsik menyimpulkan Sejun bukan mau pergi ke studio. Itu, dan hari sudah menginjak larut. Tetap saja Seungsik bingung apa kaitannya dengan dirinya sampai Sejun merasa perlu menginformasikan itu. Dia bertanya ragu.

“Oke…? Kuncimu nggak hilang, ‘kan?”

Sejun menggeleng. “Nggak. Jaga-jaga aja ngabarin kalau-kalau kamu khawatir aku belum pulang dan nggak bisa dihubungin. Crewku mau ngerayain hari jadi, dan kami berencana minum.”

“Siapa yang bakal khawatir,” dengus Seungsik. Sejun membuat ekspresi jelek dan menjulurkan lidah padanya, membuat Seungsik tertawa. “Hati-hati. Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Jangan nyetir sambil mabuk—tunggu, kamu ke sana nyetir sendiri? Pulangnya gimana?”

“Dasar cerewet, kayak gini kamu bilang nggak bakal khawatir? Tenang aja, aku dijemput, kok. Chan yang jadi designated driver malam ini. Dan aku tahu batas toleransiku. Udah, ya, hpku geter dari tadi, dasar orang nggak sabaran,” gerutu Sejun sambil mematikan hpnya. “Aku pergi dulu, Sik. Baik-baik di rumah.”

_“Have fun.”_

Segera setelah pintu depan ditutup, Seungsik berbalik badan dan memegangi pipinya yang panas. Ini mungkin hanya delusinya saja, tapi pertukarannya dengan Sejun barusan terlalu domestik untuk hatinya yang lemah dan itu membuat jantungnya memacu kecepatan. Genap sebulan tinggal bersama Sejun membuat mereka berdua lebih nyaman di antara satu sama lain, sampai ke titik di mana mereka bisa bercanda bersama dan bahkan berdebat kecil, tapi yang seperti ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Sejun bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dan ia selalu duluan sampai ke apartemen, jadi Seungsik tidak pernah ditanyai atau kebalikannya: punya alasan untuk menanyai ke mana saja ia pergi dan jam berapa ia akan pulang. 

Meski kalau Seungsik pikir-pikir, beberapa interaksi mereka belakangan juga cukup domestik dan itu menjelaskan mengapa dia cenderung lebih salah tingkah dari biasa ketika berada di sekitar Sejun. Kalau sebelumnya selalu menentukan semau hati, Sejun yang bertugas memasak makan malam kini selalu menanyakan apa menu yang Seungsik inginkan hari itu. Ada aturan tidak tertulis kalau makan malam harus dilakukan bersama di meja makan. Daripada bergilir, mereka mulai mencuci piring bersama, dan dua laki-laki bertubuh besar berhimpitan di depan wastafel tentu membuat bahu dan lengan mereka harus bersentuhan. Setelah itu mereka akan sama-sama menghabiskan malam di ruang tengah; kadang menonton TV bersama, kadang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing (Sejun dengan lego rumah pohon yang belum kunjung selesai dan Seungsik dengan buku sketsa atau laptopnya)—tapi semua dilakukan di presensi satu sama lain.

(Kadang Seungsik bahkan merasa ada _tension_ aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan saat mereka berdua, terutama ketika sudah lewat pertengahan malam. Beberapa kali dari pandangan periferalnya ia bisa tahu kalau Sejun memperhatikannya, tapi laki-laki itu selalu memalingkan wajah tiap Seungsik menangkap matanya.)

Lalu ada satu hal lagi yang menghangatkan hati Seungsik, yaitu Sejun yang mulai membuka diri padanya. Mungkin karena Seungsik sudah sempat bercerita sedikit soal pengalaman tidak mengenakkan yang dialaminya, meski itu juga tidak disengaja. Frekuensi datangnya mimpi buruk Sejun rupanya lebih serius dari yang ia kira. Sekarang, kalau di tengah malam datang chat dari Sejun atau ketukan di pintu menanyakan apakah ia masih terjaga, Seungsik mengerti kalau itu Sejun yang terbangun akibat salah satu mimpi buruknya dan ingin minta ditemani tanpa Sejun perlu mengatakannya keras-keras.

Dalam situasi seperti apa pun, Seungsik selalu menyanggupi, karena ia tahu betapa kesepiannya terjaga sendiri di waktu semua orang sedang terlelap. Sejun tidak pernah memperjelas seperti apa mimpi yang mengganggunya dan Seungsik tidak pernah bertanya pula, tapi secara otomatis ia berpikir mimpi-mimpi itu tentang Minha.

Bicara soal Minha, Sejun tidak pernah mengungkit soal surat Minha selama tinggalnya Seungsik di sana. Mungkinkah ia sudah lupa dengan janji Seungsik untuk memberitahunya? Seungsik tidak tahu, tapi ia mensyukuri hal itu. Jujur, memikirkan Minha hanya meluncurkannya ke dalam kemelut, dan Seungsik sebisa mungkin menghindarinya.

Seungsik masuk ke kamarnya. Awal April berarti transisi menuju musim semi, dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana udara menghangat secara signifikan, diikuti selimut salju yang mulai mencair. Memikirkan bagaimana itu mirip dengan hubungannya dan Sejun membuat hatinya makin ringan. Seungsik menghubungi Yuna, mengajaknya bertemu dalam waktu dekat yang lalu disanggupi perempuan itu dengan antusias. Setelah itu Seungsik hanya bergolek di kasurnya. Karena di jam-jam seperti ini biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Sejun, malam tanpa kehadiran laki-laki itu langsung sangat terasa bedanya. Bosan, Seungsik mencoba menonton televisi, tapi acara-acara yang ditayangkan tidak menarik tanpa komentar asal Sejun. Lama kelamaan kelopak matanya memberat, dan ia terlelap di atas sofa sebelum ia menyadarinya.

  
  
  


Ada sesuatu yang halus mengenai leher Seungsik. Menggesek-gesek permukaan kulitnya. _Geli._ Ia membuat suara tidak nyaman dan bergeser, mencoba menjauh dari apa pun yang menyentuhnya itu.

Tapi kemudian ada lagi yang melingkari pinggangnya, menahannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh, dan kini sesuatu yang lebih _padat_ menggesek lehernya, dan tak lama mata Seungsik melayang terbuka.

“Sia— _Sejun?!”_

Seungsik mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih lengket dengan kantuk untuk memproses pemandangan yang dilihatnya dengan lebih akurat. Benar itu Sejun di sebelahnya, wajah terbenam di lehernya dan lengan melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya erat seolah ia adalah boneka beruang raksasa. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sejun mendongak, menatapnya dengan dua mata besar yang begitu manis isi tubuh Seungsik rasanya akan meleleh. Sejun tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh dan Seungsik baru sadar kalau Sejun sedang _mabuk._

Ia melirik jam dengan cepat. Pukul dua pagi. Seungsik menghela napas. 

“Kamu mabuk,” katanya datar.

Rupanya Sejun yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol punya tendensi untuk bertingkah menggemaskan sebab laki-laki dewasa (29 tahun) itu cemberut dan menggeleng di leher Seungsik. Suaranya diseret ketika ia menjawab, “nggaaaaak.” 

Sadar tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Sejun dalam kondisi seperti ini, Seungsik kemudian mencoba mendorong tubuh Sejun, tapi usahanya percuma karena Sejun mengerang tak terima dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jadilah Seungsik terhenyak tak berdaya di sofa, dijeruji koala nyaris 180 cm di sebelahnya. Mendesah pasrah, Seungsik menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela lengan Sejun untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala yang masih lengket dengan bahunya.

“Udah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak minum, ‘kan. Gimana kita bisa tidur, coba, kayak gini? Salah sendiri kalo bangun nanti pegel-pegel,” dumelnya.

“Mmmm.”

 _“God, you really are wasted, aren’t you?_ Kamu bahkan nggak bilang aku cerewet.” 

Seungsik menjauhkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sejun. Kehilangan tempat bertumpunya, Sejun ikut mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu dan hati Seungsik terasa penuh melihat wajah yang merah dan cara Sejun menatapnya. Dengan kelopak yang setengah menutup menggoda, seakan berusaha menghipnotisnya.

Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Seungsik sekali lagi diingatkan betapa tampannya pria di sebelahnya ini. Alisnya yang menukik tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, hingga cincin di bibirnya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu ruangan. Bagaimana Im Sejun adalah eksistensi yang indah sampai tidak adil rasanya. Tangan Seungsik bergerak semaunya, membenamkan diri lebih dalam di rambut Sejun, menyisirnya lembut. Sejun menutup matanya, menyerahkan diri ke belaian yang menenangkan itu. Senyum kecil terbit di bibirnya dan mau tak mau Seungsik ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sejun terlihat begitu polos dan rapuh seperti ini, meski kenyataannya dia laki-laki dengan tubuh yang lebih besar daripada Seungsik.

Seungsik sudah larut sempurna dalam momen itu ketika Sejun tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangannya—membuat Seungsik berhenti mengelus kepalanya—dan membuka mata, maniknya kali ini fokus dan menatap Seungsik lurus-lurus, _intens,_ seolah ia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam jiwa Seungsik. Seungsik menelan ludah, gugup namun tak kuasa bergerak, dipaku di tempat oleh tatapan itu.

“Kenapa, Sejun?” bisiknya.

Sejun mendekatkan tubuh, secara tak langsung memaksa Seungsik yang refleks menjauh untuk sedikit merebahkan badannya di lengan sofa. Seungsik menggunakan sikunya untuk menumpu tubuhnya, dan tangannya yang dilepaskan Sejun dipakai untuk menahan bahu laki-laki itu. Matanya bergerak panik ketika menyadari Sejun sudah menempati posisi di antara kakinya. “Hei, hei—kamu ngapain?” 

_“Shh. I won’t hurt you,”_ bisik Sejun, tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuh Seungsik. Senyummya jenaka dan pipi Seungsik menghangat, meski ia belum sepenuhnya lega. Sejun sedang mabuk dan ia tidak ingin mereka melakukan apa pun yang hanya akan mereka sesali saat pagi menjemput, jadi ia mendorong bahu Sejun lagi. Lebih kuat kali ini.

“Iya, aku tahu kamu nggak akan nyakitin aku, tapi tolong lepasin aku dulu, oke? Aku nggak bisa gerak kayak gini.”

Sejun terdiam sebentar, mengerjap, seolah memproses kata-kata Seungsik. Baru saja Seungsik mengira laki-laki itu mengerti dan akan menurut, ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di sisi wajahnya. 

Sejun membelai pipinya lembut, menatapnya hangat seolah ia orang paling bernilai di dunia, dan Seungsik yakin ia akan hanyut dalam sepasang mata gelap itu ketika Sejun membuka mulut.

_“Cantik.”_

Waktu terhenti. Sejun mencium dahinya, lama. Hembusan pengakuannya dan pelukannya yang erat menjadi jeda sebelum ia menangkup dagu Seungsik dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dan mencium dahinya lagi. 

_I like you. I like you. I missed you so, so, much._

Tak ada yang bisa Seungsik lakukan selain meremas bagian depan baju Sejun dan menutup matanya, membiarkan dahinya dikecup penuh sayang. Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu apakah bijak untuknya terlena dalam sentuhan-sentuhan Sejun—tapi ia tahu seluruh tubuhnya penuh dan terancam meluber keluar dengan afeksi untuk laki-laki di depannya ini, dan Seungsik sadar tak ada gunanya menyangkalinya lagi.

Ciuman Sejun turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke pipinya, dan Seungsik memeluk kepala Sejun, mengucapkan namanya sambil tertawa kecil karena sensasi geli di wajahnya tapi lebih karena dia _bahagia,_ saat tiba-tiba pergerakan Sejun berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, kemudian menjauh dengan kecepatan kilat. 

Seungsik membuka matanya. Sejun terdiam di tempatnya, punggung tangan menutupi mulut dan muka pucat seolah ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang fatal. Seungsik baru mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan Sejun dan bertanya ada masalah apa ketika laki-laki itu buru-buru bangkit dan menjauh seolah ia melihat hantu.

“Maaf,” katanya lirih. Ia berbalik untuk pergi ke kamarnya namun langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak dan ketika Seungsik mengikuti arah pandangnya, Seungsik mengerti. 

_Minha._

Pintu kamar Sejun tertutup pelan dan saat itu juga air mata Seungsik menetes.

Bahkan di usia segini pun, dirinya masih naif, maunya memercayai apa yang ingin dia percayai saja. Karena ternyata ini bukan soal menghidupi kembali masa kecilnya atau membangun sosok Minha dewasa di kepalanya—selama ini yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan adalah mencoba _mengisi_ ruang di sebelah Sejun yang ditempati Minha, mencoba menjadi Minha. Sebab Seungsik tahu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam: tidak ada ruang untuknya di antara mereka. Satu milimeter pun tidak.

Tapi Minha adalah Minha. Seungsik adalah Seungsik. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Minha di hati Sejun.

Teringat kalimat dalam surat Minha, Seungsik tertawa pahit. Ironis. Minha salah. Perempuan itu salah besar.

Di awal bulan April, di usia nyaris 30 tahun, Seungsik merasakan patah hatinya yang kedua pada orang yang sama. Yang kali ini beribu-ribu kali lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Seungsik tidak pulang. Selama itu juga chat dan telepon Sejun dibiarkan, dan Sejun mengutuk dirinya karena tidak menanyakan informasi soal lokasi studio tato Seungsik atau kontak siapa pun teman laki-laki itu. Barang-barang Seungsik masih di kamarnya, setidaknya itu hal yang bisa disyukuri karena berarti Seungsik akan kembali—tapi hati Sejun tetap gusar. 

Pagi setelah kejadian itu, Sejun teringat semua yang ia lakukan, dan ia dilema antara harus bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi atau meminta maaf pada Seungsik. Belum sempat mengambil keputusan, ia tersadar kalau Seungsik sudah tidak ada di apartemennya.

Awalnya Sejun kira Seungsik berangkat lebih awal untuk menghindarinya. Ia membuat mental note untuk bicara dengan Seungsik nanti malam. Tahunya, kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Seungsik tidak pulang malam itu. Pun malam selanjutnya.

Sejun cemas luar biasa. Situasi ini mengingatkannya akan 19 tahun lalu ketika keluarga mereka pulang dari kampung halaman setelah mengurus penguburan nenek dan disambut oleh kabar bahwa keluarga Kang sudah pindah. Ke luar negeri. Tanpa tahu tepatnya di mana. Tanpa ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi. Tiba-tiba saja Seungsik memotong Sejun dan Minha dari hidupnya. Di hari yang sama, sepertiga dari diri Sejun dirampas begitu saja.

Sejun rasanya bisa gila kalau mengingatnya.

Ia tengah mencurahkan semua energinya di studio yang saat itu hanya ada dirinya dan Chan ketika koleganya itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya, menghentikan Sejun dari menari seperti orang kesetanan.

“Ada yang nyariin kamu di lobby.”

Sejun nyaris saja melesat keluar.

Tapi di luar perkiraannya, yang duduk menunggu di lobby bukan orang yang memenuhi pikirannya, tapi Yuna. Menyadari kehadiran Sejun, Yuna mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya dan melambai singkat.

Saat Yuna bilang ia datang untuk bicara, Sejun sama sekali tidak kaget. Kejadian seperti itu bukan hal baru. Meski terkesan tomboy dan cuek, Yuna punya emosi yang dalam. Ia hanya tidak pintar mengekspresikannya. Setelah Minha meninggal, Yuna seringkali datang mencari Sejun untuk berbicara ngalor ngidul berjam-jam. Sejun mengerti ia sedang dijadikan tempat bersandar.

Namun ternyata kali ini Yuna punya agenda khusus. Ini karena saat mereka duduk di restoran terdekat dari studio Sejun, Yuna langsung melayangkan pertanyaan yang meninju hulu hati Sejun.

“Oke. Kamu ngapain Kak Seungsik?”

Ditembak seperti itu, Sejun megap-megap seperti ikan sekarat. “Tunggu. Gimana— Bentar.”

“Jangan pura-pura nggak tau. Kak Seungsik udah cerita semuanya ke aku, dari kalian ketemu di makam Kakak sampai gimana dia jadi tinggal sama kamu.” Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Sejun ketika laki-laki itu membuka mulut, mengisyaratkan kalau dia belum selesai. “Kalau kamu penasaran gimana aku bisa tau-tau deket banget sama dia: aku pas SD iseng nyari dia di FB, terus ketemu. Sejak itu kami kontakan rutin. Dia selalu ngucapin selamat setiap aku lulus. Aku juga yang ngasih tau dia waktu Kakak meninggal.”

Sejun menganga, memproses serentetan informasi yang baru ia terima. “Kenapa kamu nggak cerita—”

Yuna mengangkat bahu dan menggigiti sedotannya tanpa dosa. “Kamu dan Kakak nggak pernah ngomongin dia lagi, sih. Jadi aku kira kalian bertiga _“putus nggak baik-baik”_.” Yuna membentuk dua tanda petik dengan tangannya. 

“Tunggu. Berarti Minha juga nggak tahu . . . ?”

Yuna mengangguk. Sejun menopang dagu. _Aneh._ Tapi sebelum ia sempat memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Yuna menodongnya lagi.

“Jadi? Kamu ngapain?”

Sejun menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak yakin apakah ia harus membeberkan informasi yang bisa dihitung TMI ini ke sosok yang sudah seperti adik sendiri. Namun, memutuskan ia memang butuh bantuan orang lain saat ini, akhirnya Sejun menyerah dan menceritakan bagaimana ia tahu kalau Seungsik dulu menyukainya, dan bagaimana sejak itu ia juga mulai pelan-pelan menaruh perasaan pada Seungsik. Di malam perayaan hari jadi dance crewnya, Chan gembar-gembor soal “Sejun punya pacar baru” (yang detailnya berhasil Sejun hentikan dengan menarik punggung kerah Chan), dan meski ia kesal setengah mati, ia juga tak bisa menahan senyum membayangkan dirinya dan Seungsik terikat hubungan seperti itu. Maka ia terbawa suasana, dan mungkin ia akan terus terbawa dan hanyut jika suara Minha tidak terngiang di kepalanya. Matanya yang basah dan giginya yang bergemeletuk jelas di ingatannya.

_Pembohong, kamu pembohong, Sejun._

Yuna, yang diam saja selama mendengarkan penuturannya, menghela napas tatkala Sejun selesai berbicara. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lelah seolah ia sedang menghadapi orang-orang paling lamban di dunia. “Salah kaprah. Kalian harus bicara.”

“Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa ke dia, Yuna,” erang Sejun.

“Kak Seungsik pikir, kamu mabuk dan nggak sadar kalau itu dia. Baru pas kamu menjauh, dia pikir kamu sadar kalau dia bukan Kak Minha.”

Sejun rasanya ingin membanting kepalanya ke meja. “Oh. _Oh, shit,”_ makinya tak percaya. Seakan perkara aslinya belum cukup sulit, tiba-tiba saja masalahnya berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih ruwet dari sebelumnya.

“Makanya, kalian harus bicara. Dia mungkin bakal pulang hari ini. Aku yang maksa. _Talk to him._ Jangan libatkan diri kalian berdua dalam sakit yang nggak perlu, deh.” Perempuan itu kemudian menunjuk Sejun dan menambahkan dengan nada mengancam. “Ini juga termasuk kamu, ya, Sejun.” 

Alhasil, Sejun merenungkan perkataan Yuna selama perjalanan mengantar perempuan itu ke stasiun. Seolah tidak peduli dengan kemelut internalnya, Yuna memakai earphone dan sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Namun, ketika mereka sudah dekat, Yuna tiba-tiba melepas earphone yang dipakainya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar menghadap Sejun, tanda ia bermaksud berbicara serius.

“Sejun.”

“. . .”

“Dari sejak kita masih kecil, aku sering banget denger Kakak dan Kak Seungsik bilang kamu nggak peka, jadi aku mau ngomong sekali lagi, kalau-kalau omonganku di restoran tadi belum jelas. Kali ini to-the point, oke?” 

Sejun diam-diam menelan ludah. Sejak kapan Shin Yuna semengintimidasi ini?

“Kakak udah meninggal.”

Sejun terhenyak. “Yuna—”

“Tapi bukan berarti kita harus mati bersama dia, Sejun. Aku sempet berpikir begitu. Aku sempet benci dengan dunia yang terus berputar ketika dunia Kakak justru berhenti. Tapi kamu tahu? Yang hidup memang harus terus hidup. Dan daripada kita yang ikut mati bersama Kakak, bukannya lebih indah kalau dia yang ikut hidup bersama kita?”

Saat Sejun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, ekspresi Yuna melembut. Lengan Sejun dipegangnya ringan. 

“Dalam sebulan ini, kamu berubah banyak. Bandingin waktu kita terakhir bertemu dengan sekarang. Aku bisa ngerasa gimana kamu lebih lepas. Lebih berani nunjukkin sisi rapuh kamu. Dan mungkin kamu nggak nyadar, tapi itu ngasih kekuatan buat aku.” Yuna tersenyum saat ia melihat bagaimana Sejun mendongak untuk menahan matanya yang mulai basah. Ia bisa merasakan matanya sendiri ikut memanas dan ia tertawa karena momen ini terasa begitu intim dan semua ini begitu lucu karena ia dan Sejun? Mereka dua orang yang paling anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. 

“Jadi, _let’s move forward, shall we,_ Sejun? Kamu, aku, dan Kak Seungsik. _All three of us._ Nggak ada yang tertinggal.”

Benar kata Yuna, Seungsik ada di apartemen ketika Sejun pulang. Tepatnya, ia duduk di depan pintu sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan baru mengangkat kepala ketika kaki Sejun berhenti tepat di depannya.

Hening.

Bersamaan dengan bertemunya mata mereka, dada Sejun mencelos. Seungsik tidak terlihat berantakan. Matanya tidak sembap. Tapi ia memandang Sejun seolah ia tidak sanggup memandangnya sedetik lebih lama.

“Kenapa kamu nggak masuk?” tanyanya membuka percakapan.

“...aku nggak bawa kunci.” Seungsik nyaris terdengar malu saat ia menjawabnya.

Sejun merogoh celananya dan Seungsik menganggap itu sebagai isyarat untuk berdiri. Mereka masuk ke dalam tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi, tapi Sejun menahan pergelangan tangan Seungsik sebelum ia sempat melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana napas Seungsik tercekat. Mata laki-laki itu melekat ke pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam.

Sejun melepasnya dengan tidak rela.

“Hari ini. Makan malam bareng?”

Seungsik terlihat berpikir sejenak. _“Sure.”_

  
  
  


Makan malam terasa lebih canggung daripada pertemuan mereka di makam Minha atau hari-hari pertama kepindahan Seungsik ke apartemennya. Laki-laki itu menolak membuat kontak mata dan Sejun juga tidak tahu bagaimana memulai obrolan, jadi ia diam saja dan membiarkan denting peralatan makan mereka saja yang memenuhi ruangan. Seungsik menyelesaikan makannya duluan dan mencuci piringnya sendiri, jelas-jelas supaya ia tidak perlu melakukannya dengan Sejun.

Seungsik baru mau pamit ke kamar ketika Sejun menghentikannya.

“Seungsik.”

“...”

“Ayo kita main game.”

“Game apa?”

_“Truth or Truth.”_

Kalau mereka tidak sedang canggung seperti sekarang, mungkin Seungsik sudah memutar bola matanya. “...Sejun. Kita udah nyaris tiga puluh.”

Sejun menghela napas. Berarti tidak ada pilihan selain mengatakannya dengan langsung dan jujur. “Kita perlu bicara.” Ia menatap Seungsik dengan penuh determinasi. “Kamu tahu itu, kan?”

Seungsik terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di hadapan Sejun, menunggu. Posturnya meneriakkan kalau ia tidak nyaman. Sejun tidak mau mempertahankan atmosfer itu lebih lama, jadi ia segera memulai.

“Maaf.” 

Beberapa detik bertahan dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Seungsik menggeleng lemah, mengatakan sesuatu seperti Sejun tak perlu minta maaf, akan tetapi Sejun bersikeras. Ia meminta maaf karena sudah mencium Seungsik sembarangan di kala mabuk. Ia meminta maaf karena sudah menyakiti hati Seungsik. Seungsik sekali lagi mencoba menyangkal dengan berkata ia tidak sakit hati, tapi argumennya itu sukses dibungkam Sejun dengan ujaran: _aku mungkin nggak pekaan, tapi aku nggak bodoh._

“Tapi semua yang kulakukan malam itu, Sik, bukan karena aku ngira kamu Minha.” Seungsik menatapnya kaget dan Sejun menundukkan kepala. “Yang itu aku denger dari Yuna. Maaf juga untuk itu.”

Seungsik menimbang-nimbang jawabannya sambil menatap kakinya sendiri di bawah meja. Bahkan hal-hal terkecil sekalipun seperti kaki Sejun dan fakta bahwa laki-laki itu duduk di hadapannya sekarang sanggup membuat Seungsik tak karuan.

“Kamu bilang sesuatu malam itu. Kamu ingat?” Sejun mengangguk dan Seungsik meneruskan, “yang itu juga untukku? Bukan untuk Minha?”

Sejun mengangguk lagi. “Kamu cantik,” ia memulai, dan Seungsik menarik napas tajam. Seungsik tidak siap untuk ini. Dia sungguh tidak siap. “Dan aku suka kamu. Aku suka kamu 19 tahun yang lalu. Suka sekali sampai aku takut karena aku berbeda. Dan aku suka kamu sekarang. Suka sekali sampai aku merasa bersalah.” Senyum Sejun getir, dan napasnya bergetar ketika dihembuskan. “Aku bingung, aku _overwhelmed._ Tapi setidaknya— kamu berhak tahu. Seperti aku berhak tahu juga, Seungsik. Gimana dengan kamu?”

Seungsik menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya yang di atas meja mengepal. Bahunya bergetar. Ia bertahan begitu sekian lama dan Sejun mencoba memberi Seungsik waktunya, tapi ketika Sejun merasa ia tidak tahan lagi melihat Seungsik dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia meraih tangan Seungsik yang terkepal begitu erat kuku-kukunya akan meninggalkan bekas tancapan dan membungkusnya dengan dua tangannya.

“Seungsik,” panggil Sejun, jempolnya mengelus punggung tangan Seungsik. “Liat aku, _please_?”

Seungsik menggeleng. Air matanya jatuh ke mana-mana.

Kursi Sejun berderit nyaring ketika ia bangkit. Seungsik tersentak, tapi ia masih tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Maka Sejun berjalan memutari meja dan berhenti di samping kursi Seungsik, berjongkok di sana, dan memegang tangan Seungsik yang terkulai di pahanya.

“Seungsik. _Why are you crying?”_

Seungsik menggeleng lebih kuat. “Aku—” Tangannya bergerak menggenggam balik tangan Sejun. Ia menarik napasnya, membuangnya lagi, dan selama itu Sejun bertahan menggenggam tangannya. Air juga sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Sejun—seolah ia mengerti tanpa Seungsik harus meneruskan kalimatnya. 

Dan Sejun mengerti, Sejun mengerti—saat Seungsik akhirnya mengembalikan tiga kata yang ia ucapkan, kalau ini bukan sekadar pengakuan perasaan. Ini adalah Seungsik dan dirinya, kembali terhubung, mengambil satu langkah mantap ke depan.

* * *

Malam itu Seungsik dan Sejun menggelar kasur dan tidur di ruang tengah. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara, terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi selama tiga hari belakangan, tapi juga tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain. Ketika lampu dimatikan, Seungsik berkomentar pelan soal bagaimana ini mengingatkannya dengan masa kecil mereka di mana ia sering menginap di rumah Sejun. Sejun mengangguk. Bedanya hanya sekarang mereka tidur berhadapan di satu kasur, dan ia bisa menyusuri wajah Seungsik dengan jarinya sepuasnya. Sinar bulan di wajah Seungsik dan degup jantungnya yang membahana masih sama.

Teringat sesuatu, Sejun tiba-tiba memanggil Seungsik.

“Sik. Seungsik.”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu ada orang yang disuka?”

Seungsik mengernyitkan dahinya heran, hingga ia tersadar apa yang dimaksud Sejun dan mendorong bahu laki-laki itu kesal. Sejun tertawa puas. Matanya berkilat-kilat jahil ketika ia merapat lagi dengan tubuh Seungsik yang kini membelakanginya. Seungsik dipeluknya dan bibirnya ia dekatkan dengan telinga Seungsik.

“Jawab, dong!”

“...nggak ada.”

“Bohongnya masih sama juga kayak dulu, ya, ternyata,” goda Sejun lagi.

“Beneran bakal jadi nggak ada kalau kamu nggak berhenti gangguin aku.” Seungsik mengancam, dan barulah Sejun berhenti.

Sejun tetap memimpikan mimpi yang sama yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya malam itu. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya sejauh ia memandang. Ia takut dan ia mulai memanggil Minha dan Seungsik, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang datang ke sampingnya. Mereka berdua sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan ketika Sejun memandang ke arah tubuhnya sendiri, ia tersadar kalau ia juga tidak pernah ada.

Ia terbangun dengan napas menderu dan keringat dingin mengaliri wajah. Tapi malam itu— malam itu ketika ia membuka mata, ada Seungsik tepat di sampingnya. Seungsik tidak pergi. Seungsik tidak meninggalkannya. Sejun mencoba meraih tangan Seungsik yang terkulai di antara mereka dengan tangannya. Tangannya ada—tangannya bisa memegang tangan Seungsik. Tangan Seungsik hangat. Ia nyata. Mereka berdua. . . nyata.

Esoknya Sejun dan Seungsik memutuskan masih ada yang harus mereka bicarakan. Sejun menceritakan soal mimpi buruknya semalam dan Seungsik tak disangka-sangka memeluknya erat, mengatakan mereka bisa tidur bersama malam ini, besok malam, dan malam seterusnya. Sampai datang malam di mana Sejun tak perlu lagi ia ada di sampingnya Tenggorokan Sejun tercekat dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Seungsik. Seungsik tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tapi tidak sekali pun ia membercandai perihal itu.

Meski sudah transparan dengan perasaan masing-masing, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak buru-buru dengan hubungan mereka. Untuk sekarang, biarlah mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai dua teman yang tinggal bersama dan saling menyukai. Waktu mereka banyak, dan banyak pula yang harus mereka pelajari tentang satu sama lain.

Di ulang tahun Seungsik ketiga puluh mereka datang ke makam Minha, bersama Yuna juga. Tidak banyak berbicara, hanya mengganti bunga dengan yang baru dan mengomentari betapa cantik ia terlihat di fotonya. Mereka bertiga lalu mampir ke kafe Subin, di mana lagu-lagu bertema musim semi mulai dimainkan. Seungsik mendapat kue gratis karena ia berulang tahun (Subin terkaget-kaget saat mengetahui umur Seungsik). Sejun menanyakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tiga puluh dan Seungsik, dengan senyum penuh arti, menjawab _nanti kamu tahu sendiri._

Sambil mengunyah kue yang dihibahkan Seungsik padanya, Sejun mengeluhkan Yuna yang memanggil Seungsik dan Minha dengan sebutan “Kak” tapi memanggilnya dengan nama. Yuna menjulurkan lidah dan berkata itu karena Sejun tak punya wibawa. Sejun berlagak kesal tapi ia sadar bagaimana Yuna jauh lebih cerah sejak kedatangan Seungsik dan bagaimana cantiknya paras anak itu ketika tertawa, jadi ia berusaha mengulum senyumnya. Tertangkap basah oleh Seungsik, laki-laki yang berulang tahun itu tersenyum dan menyenggol kakinya diam-diam, hanya untuk berakhir dengan Seungsik yang mengerang karena kakinya disenggol balik dengan terlalu kencang. Sejun nyaris mati dipiting Yuna.

Masih banyak hari-hari di mana ia merasa bersalah karena ia merasa meninggalkan Minha, dan ia merasa bersalah karena tahu Seungsik tahu ia merasa demikian. Di saat-saat itu Sejun merasa tidak pantas untuk mereka berdua. Ia mulai mencoba mengurangi membicarakan Minha demi menjaga perasaan Seungsik, tapi ternyata Seungsik—tidak seperti Sejun—peka. Ia menunjuk fakta itu ketika Sejun menjemputnya di studio tatonya suatu sore.

“Aku pernah mikir juga, tahu. Kalau nggak ada ruang buatku di antara kalian.”

“Itu—”

“Diem dulu, aku belum selesai,” tegur Seungsik. “Tapi suatu hari aku mikir. Kenapa kita harus berderetan? Kita ada tiga, kenapa nggak jadi segitiga aja?”

Sejun membuat ekspresi bodoh. “Aku nggak ngerti.”

“Intinya, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin. Kalau kata pepatah, ada banyak jalan menuju Roma.” Tiba-tiba ia mendelik. “Jangan bilang kamu nggak tahu itu juga.”

“Tahu! Itu aku tahu!”

Tanpa sepengetahuan Seungsik, Sejun merenungkan potongan percakapan itu untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

  
  
  


Menjelang musim semi, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kecelakaan itu, Minha datang dalam mimpinya. Mereka duduk berdua di kursi taman dan perempuan itu memakai gaun putih yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lembut. Di genggamannya ada sebuket bunga yang jelas-jelas bukan mawar pink yang melekat dengan imejnya selama hidup. Sejun menanyakan bunga apa itu dan Minha menyunggingkan senyum yang sama menyilaukannya dengan yang terpatri di benak Sejun. Kata Minha, nama bunga itu hyacinth.

Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, mereka berdua bercakap-cakap ringan di bangku itu. Sejun tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang mereka obrolkan, tapi ia ingat dirinya dan Minha sama-sama tertawa. Bebas dan tanpa beban. Waktu seolah berhenti dan tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Rasanya seolah mereka bisa bertahan seperti itu selamanya.

Sampai tiba-tiba Minha menghadapnya dan berkata kalau ia harus pergi. Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kedua tangan Sejun remasan menenangkan. Ia juga meminta maaf. Sejun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat karena Minha tidak harus meminta maaf.

“Bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan itu terjadi bukan salahmu. Kamu pergi duluan bukan salahmu. Kamu tidak harus meminta maaf untuk itu. Kamu pergi meninggalkan aku. . . bukan salahmu.”

Minha tertawa lagi. Ia mengelus rambut Sejun sekali dan mencubit pipinya. 

“Aku nggak minta maaf untuk itu, bodoh. Dasar Sejunie. Nggak peka.”

  
  


Ketika Sejun terbangun di tengah malam, setitik air mata mengaliri sisi wajahnya dan jatuh ke telinganya. Air mata itu kemudian berubah menjadi isakan, dan dada Sejun _penuh_ , karena ia mengerti. Ia mengerti semua yang ingin Minha sampaikan, meski Sejun tidak akan mampu menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. 

Terdengar suara pergerakan dari sebelahnya. Seungsik terbangun karena tangisannya dan dalam sekejap mata Seungsik penuh dengan cemas melihat kondisi Sejun. Panik, ia meraih Sejun dan membawanya mendekat.

“Sejun. Sejun. Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Sejun, dengan tenggorokan tercekat dan mata yang basah menatap Seungsik dan hanya berkata di sela-sela sesengguk, _“you’re my best friend.”_

Tanpa jeda, tanpa ragu, Seungsik menggenggam jari-jarinya. _“I am.”_ Seungsik lalu menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Sejun dan meremas genggaman mereka erat-erat. _“_ We _are.”_

_We are your best friends._

Dan saat itu juga Sejun tahu apa arti dari sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Ia jatuh cinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [her letter.](https://write.as/jq1zfwcsi1dcv2ki.md)
> 
> thank you for joining me on this ride!  
> if i'm not too lazy, i might write an epilogue, but let's see...  
> please leave kudos and comments below ♡


End file.
